Destino
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Este es un Universo en donde Maxxie & Tony son la pareja central, que siempre tuvo que ser asi, ya que tienen mas quimica que ninguna otra pareja.
1. Prueba

_Destino_

**Declaraciones**: Todos conocemos la serie de Skins, sabemos quiénes son los dueños y creadores, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes (si autorización previa :P) para fines nada lucrativos, solo que el afán de divertir y divertirme. De un fan, para otros. Yo no soy dueño de nada, sino, tengan por seguro que Tony terminaba con Maxxie.

Cuando Maxxie, Tony, Sid, Jal, Anwar, Chris, Cassie y Michelle fueron a Rusia pasaron algunas cosas extrañas, sobre todo la ocurrida entre Tony y Maxxie, el primero indujo por muchos medios tener algún tipo de encuentro sexual con el segundo, pero este se resistió lo mas que pudo, aunque estuvo a punto de ceder, pero su bondad lo llevo a pensar en Michelle, la novia de Tony. Pero eso todos lo sabemos ya, lo importante, es lo que sucedió después.

Maxxie estaba con la mayoría de sus amigos platicando y riendo alegremente, justo después se les unió Tony, pero este llevaba claras intenciones de provocar al chico, abrazándolo por la espalada le quito su cigarrito, estaban tan juntos que nadie evito notar el tremendo roce que se estaba formando, sin embargo, a Tony eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, siguió pegando su cuerpo al rubio de tal manera que prácticamente parecían novios, solo que no lo eran. Maxxie no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, después de todo adoraba los juegos seductivos de su amigo, aunque también sabía que se estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. El juego siguió, compartieron el cigarro en incluso casi parecían estar a punto de besarse, pero nadie dijo nada.

Pasó un buen rato y ambos chicos se pusieron a jugar, Maxxie estaba contento, no lo podía negar, pero en el fondo sabía que ese podría ser un juego más de Tony, porque no era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

-Vamos Max… vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie. –comento mordazmente el astuto de Tony, pero el otro le ignoro y siguió empujándolo, para que olvidara el tema. –Hare lo que tú quieras… -siguió diciendo el otro, pero el rubio solo reía, obviando cualquier sugerencia.

-Yo no soy como Michelle, Tony… jamás caería en tus juegos. –contesto tajantemente y con plena convicción, era amigo de ese chico desde hace muchos años y como para atreverse a caer en sus enredos, seria demostrar lo estúpido que era. Caso aparte Michelle.

-¿En verdad crees que te haría eso a ti? –pregunto con aparente indignación. –Jamás Maxxie… yo de verdad… -la seriedad con la que Tony comenzaba a hablar dejo perplejo al rubio.

-¿De verdad? –rio como tonto. –Deja de ser un gilipollas por un segundo y di la verdad… -quiso darle un golpe en el hombro, pero el otro reacciono con anticipación y lo jalo del brazo para dejarlo a su merced y recostarlo sobre uno de sus brazos.

-Michelle es solo una chica… pero tú… eres inigualable. –sonrió un poco, sus ojos demostraron muchas cosas, pero Maxxie estaba tan escéptico que lo siguió tomando igual.

-Y sigues, tu y Michelle han sido novios por años… ¿en verdad crees que caeré en tu cuento? –volvió a cuestionar, logrando que Tony lo dejara, aunque con claros signos de molestia. –Anda tío… mejor deja esto y sigamos como siempre, ¿vale? –Maxxie le ofreció la mano, con la más pura de las sonrisas.

-Un día Maxxie… un día. –Tony le dio la mano y ambos volvieron a quedar como siempre, o eso aparentaban. Al menos la cabeza del rubio había quedado completamente enredada, sabía que Tony era un imbécil a la hora de tener una relación, pero a veces causaba un efecto tan convincente, que parecía que trataras con el mismísimo diablo. Era terriblemente excitante.

-¡Ya nos vamos chicos! –oyó que Jal les gritaba a lo lejos, así que reaccionando tomo su mochila y la cruzo por su pecho, Tony hizo lo mismo y ambos se encaminaron a seguir a los demás.

-Creo que antes iré al sanitario… -murmuro Maxxie, cambiando el camino y yendo al edificio más cercano.

-Te acompaño. –contesto prontamente el de cabellos oscuros, pero el rubio le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente ese día Tony estaba rompiendo una marca en toda su rareza.

-Bien, iré a otro edificio, no quiero que pienses que soy tu acosador personal… solo necesito una sola cosa y no te obligaría a dármela, jamás. –eso, eso era lo que volvió loco a Maxxie, que solo rodo los ojos y siguió su camino, tal vez exageraba, pero con Tony siempre se debían extremar precauciones, con todo lo que la palabra "extremar" significaba.

Al salir del baño vio que ya todos se habían ido, se molesto al notar que incluso Anwar lo había dejado, puso cara de enfado y salió lo más rápidamente posible, quizá Tony anduviera cerca y por ese día tenía suficiente de él.

-Así que la "puta" en turno se hace presente. –de inmediato reconoció la voz de Michelle, se giro para encontrarse con los ojos más furibundos que jamás le había visto, casi parecía que lo asesinaría con solo verle.

-Por favor Michelle, sabes que nada sucedería. –contesto con prisa, pues sabía que hasta cierto punto ella tenía razón, era la novia de Tony, su amiga y que le hiciera ese tipo de cosas, no tenía ninguna clase de perdón.

-¡Vaya! Al menos tiene miedo de que muestre la persona que realmente eres, ¡estúpido! –Maxxie comprendía el enojo de Michelle y notaba que incluso se estaba reprimiendo, así que solo pudo poner el rostro de pena que mejor le salió, no es que fuera falso, pero no quería pelearse con ella y buscaría los medios para demostrarlo.

-Te aseguro que no hice nada, por favor, no les digas a los demás, aquello… -recordó lo de Rusia.

-¡Así que ahora lo reconoces!, eres un cretino… -Michelle no cedería, los había visto casi hacerlo y aunque sabía que Maxxie se había detenido en ese momento, ¿Quién le aseguraba que regresando del viaje no había pasado algo más? Después de todo, las cartas habían quedado sobre la mesa.

-Yo… -se quedo sin palabras, ella tenía razón, la había traicionado y de la peor forma, bajo el rostro, estaba penado, enojado consigo mismo, detestando a Tony por hacerles eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con ellos así?

-¿Pasa algo? –la llegada de Tony lo hizo saltar de la impresión.

-No sé, dímelo tu… -reto Michelle, quien definitivamente estaba más que ardida, quería oírlos confesar, demostrar su traición y dejarlos en evidencia ante todos los demás. El rubio trago saliva, no quería tener más problemas, sus ojos se humedecieron por lágrimas que pronto brotarían si no salía de allí cuando antes.

-No pasa nada… -sin voltear a mirar a Tony se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía intenciones de parecer obvio o que el otro chico sintiera lastima por él, o peor, que le confesara que todo había sido un juego y que amaba a Michelle. Definitivamente estaba sufriendo antes de siquiera tener a su primer novio.

-¡Maxxie! –oyó que Tony le gritaba, pero no espero, todo lo contrario, comenzó a correr y esta vez sí con lagrimas borrándole la visibilidad, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentar traumas que se supone había superado. Porque si. Se había enamorado de Tony casi desde que lo conoció, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle nada porque este era un insensible idiota que jugaba con las personas y no permitiría que se burlara de él.

Después de eso trataba de evitarlos a los dos, casi siempre iba con Anwar a las fiestas, pero lo más alejado posible, bebiendo con los demás o bailando con quien fuera, algunas veces Tony intento acercársele, pero el solo le daba un "espera" y salía de ahí lo más rápido posible, tal vez fuera lo mejor, así nadie saldría completamente herido. Michelle ya lo detestaba, pero parecía agradecer que al menos huyera de ellos y se mantuviera al margen. Alguna veces Tony fue a buscarlo a su casa, lo que de verdad lo conmocionaba, pero siempre buscaba la excusa perfecta para evadirlo, ya fuera un ensayo de baile, estar castigado por sus padres e incluso las más tonta: estar estudiando.

En el cumpleaños de Anwar, las cosas se pusieron bastante interesantes, sobre todo después de confesarle al padre de su mejor amigo que era gay y aunque el señor se mostro neutral, no evito que siguieran siendo amigos. La fiesta no era de las mejores, pero para ser de musulmanes estrictos y recatados, la cosa iba bastante bien. Disfruto cuando Anwar se puso a bailar con una chica con la que por supuesto quería acostarse, pero las miradas vigías de su familia lo mantenían al margen. Justo cuando se había decidido a bailar, el móvil comenzó a vibrarle, no lo escuchaba por la música, pero pudo ver el nombre: Tony. No sabía si contestar o qué, pero igual imagino que seria importante, pues aun no aparecía, así que corrió a un lugar menos escandaloso.

-¡¿Tony? –grito, tratando de escucharlo.

-Se que no quiere verme, que piensas que te miento… pero por favor, dame una oportunidad de explicarte esto. –las palabras del chico sonaban reales, Maxxie imagino miles de formas de ser burlado, pero ninguna era combinada con honestidad y menos con circunstancias como esa.

-En serio, no sé qué intentes, pero… no quiero que me hagas esto. –contesto lo más tranquilo posible, pronto se sintió extraño, como si algo malo pasara.

-Max, admito que al principio pareció eso, incluso yo así lo pensé, pero ahora… creo que es diferente, que va más allá de mi control. –ciertamente la cabeza fría y calculadora de Tony tenía esa gran característica, los sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano cuando de cumplir metas se trataba, sobre todo si iba un juego de por medio.

-Tony… no quiero ser tu próximo juego. –musito con la voz quebrada.

-¡Rompí con Michelle por ti! –esas palabras lo dejaron sin habla, ¿de verdad estaba pasando? Sus esperanzas de que alguna vez tuviera algo con Tony se habían esfumado hacía mucho tiempo y ahora, así de pronto, este se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente valía el rubio. –Max… yo. –de pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido, Maxxie al principio no comprendió que estaba pasando.

-¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Tony! –grito una y otra vez, pero nadie le contestaba, sintió como su corazón se desgarraba y con su garganta le impedía seguir hablando, sus piernas temblaron y como pudo comenzó a recorrer el lugar, algunos de sus amigos notaron como salía de allí, aunque su semblante no era tranquilizador. Si alguien le hubiera visto de cerca en esos momentos, se habría dando cuenta que en sus ojos estaba el abismos más terrible que alguien pudiera imaginar, la desolación, el desconcierto, la preocupación, cientos de sentimientos funestos que apenas daban certeza a sus acciones.

Al salir no pudo evitar sentir que se moría, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la imagen de Tony. Ahí estaba, recostado sobre el asfalto, de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados. El rubio se acerco poco a poco, su mirada estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo concentrada en el otro. Vio entonces que tenía heridas en la cabeza, sangraba de un brazo y su respiración era lenta, muy lenta.

-Dios… no… ¡Tony! –las lagrimas brotaron solas, corrió a alcanzarlo y lo subió a su regazo, golpeándolo levemente en la mejilla. –Por favor, reacciona… Tony, no me hagas esto, en serio… Tony, por favor. –estaba completamente histérico, sentía impotencia, dolor, temor, estaba destrozado. –Vamos, se que estas bien… -sonrió con miedo. –Solo fue un golpe… nada mas… estarás bien, ¿verdad?... ¿Tony? –las preguntas parecían ilógicas, Tony no reaccionaba, solo seguía sangrando, así que tratando de controlar sus nervios, busco el móvil y marco rápidamente un numero, apenas entendió cuando una mujer le contesto "emergencias", porque ya estaba dando todos los datos posibles, su ubicación, el estado de su amigo, el tipo de emergencia. No le importo el orden en que hablaba, ni las sugerencias de la mujer para que se calmara, lo único que quería era ver a Tony despierto.

Continuara…


	2. Asimilando

Aquí dejo la segunda parte del fic, se que no es una pareja muy seguida, pero please, dejen reviews, si quiera para emocionarme mas xD. Saludos.

Entrar a un hospital no es una de sus cosas favoritas, sobre todo porque se mira dolor por todas partes y a Maxxie eso no le gusta, prefiere vivir la vida al máximo y evitarse ese tipo de traumas, sin embargo, esta vez no podía evitarlo, debía entrar, debía estar con Tony, pues lo que a él le había pasado, no era algo que quisiera haber visto.

Cuando la ambulancia llego, todos los amigos de ambos estaban ahí, Jal estaba a las lagrimas, lo mismo que Michelle; Cassie estaba ausente y mostraba preocupación, pero su frivolidad no le ayudaba a mostrarse verdaderamente consternada; Sid también lloraba, era su mejor amigo al que se estaban llevando en situación delicada; Anwar y Chris estaban conmocionados, no podían creer que pasara algo así, era ilógico, ellos eran jóvenes, invulnerables.

Pero Maxxie, bueno el era otra cosa, estaba devastado. Sus ojos se veían rojos, tanto por dentro como alrededor, las lagrimas no cesaban, sentía como si le arrancaran un brazo o peor, el corazón mismo. Cuando uno de los paramédicos pregunto que quien acompañaría al chico, el no dudo en subirse, Sid se apresuro detrás de él y aunque Michelle tuvo intenciones de ir, ya no pudo entrar.

Fue realmente difícil de superar, ver a Tony sangrando, llorando de dolor y pidiendo ayuda volvía el momento sumamente terrible. Maxxie no pudo evitar ofrecerle su mano deseando que se le pasara un poco de ese sufrimiento a cambio de que bajara la intensidad en Tony. Pero no daba el resultado que esperaba, sin embargo, la mirada agradecida del chico no paso desapercibida para Sid, que solo se dedico a mirarle, asustado.

Se llego la semana del accidente, pero Tony aun no despertaba, las operaciones a las que fue sometido en distintas ocasiones lo tuvieron en un mundo de ensueño, quizá de pesadillas. Tenía un brazo y una pierna fracturadas, múltiples contusiones en casi todo el cuerpo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Maxxie siempre se mantuvo cerca de él, no le importo que tanto sus padres como los de Tony le pidieran que se retirara a descansar, no, él quería estar con aquel chico. Effy estaba gradecida por su apoyo.

Por fin fue llevado a una habitación mas cómoda pues ya estaba fuera de peligro, aunque aun no reaccionaba por completo, seguía sedado desde la última intervención quirúrgica. Maxxie quedo como su acompañante después de que los padres de Tony bajaron a comer un poco, mientras que Effy regresaba a su casa para darse un baño, después de todo, la mayoría no había estado cómoda casi desde el principio.

-Que susto nos has dado... -murmuro el rubio, tomando la mano del chico y sonriendo un poco. –pero ya estás bien... y es lo mejor de todo. –justo en ese momento sintió como le apretaba la mano, al sentirlo su corazón se lleno de alegría, decían que las personas en ese tipo de situaciones te escuchaba y realmente estaba pasando asi. -¿Tone? –pregunto, levantándose y acercándose a su rostro para verlo despertar.

-¿Qué… paso? –la pregunta del chico no evito que Maxxie sonriera a más no poder, luego abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose así con el color mas azul que antes no había notado.

-¡Gracias al cielo, Tony! –se abrazo al cuerpo del otro y sintió como la vida volvía a él, la agonía había terminado y las cosas pronto volverían la normalidad, no le importaba otra cosa que ver al mismo Tony de vuelta en la escuela, en las calles, en los antros, donde fuera, pero que estuviera.

-¿Quién... eres? –de pronto todo se quedo en silencio, Maxxie se separo de Tony y le miro con suma preocupación, en los ojos del otro se notaba la incertidumbre, pero en los del rubio la decepción.

-¿De qué hablas Tone? Soy yo... Maxxie. –contesto con media sonrisa, tratando de creer que todo era efecto de una broma, pero no pareció convencido al mencionarle su nombre.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto de improviso. –Quiero irme... quiero irme. –intento levantarse pero sus fuerzas no fueron las suficientes y volvió a caer en la almohada. -¡Quiero irme! –insistió, Maxxie se quedo helado, Tony había perdido la memoria, de eso no había duda.

-Tranquilízate por favor.- se aferro al cuerpo del chico y lo contuvo lo mas que pudo, afortunadamente tenía unos brazos fuertes y se noto por la facilidad con que lo controlo, sin considerar la debilidad en la que Tony se encontraba en esos momentos. Aunque la pronta quietud del ojiazul le puso en alerta y lo busco con la mirada.

-Tú... ¿tú estuviste conmigo? –la pregunta hizo que Maxxie frunciera el entrecejo, pues no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, iba a contestarle, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Tony! –los padres de este corrieron a abrazarlo y aunque las miradas de los chicos no se rompieron con facilidad, la emoción de los adultos finalmente los alejo un poco.

Un mes después Tony fue dado de alta, Maxxie lo visito con menos regularidad pues había descuidado la escuela y sus prácticas de baile, además de sus deberes con su familia, aunque sus demás amigos también ya le había visitado, así que técnicamente no estaba solo en casa, no había día que no fuera al menos una persona a saludarle, aunque con el único que se sentía cómodo era con el rubio, pues, al ser la primera persona en ver al despertar, era lo más cercano que tenia al no recordar nada de su pasado. Maxxie estaba gustoso con eso, pero preferiría que recordara pronto, pues se mostraba muy vulnerable, no era el Tony imponente que siempre demostraba ser.

-Hola Effy. –hablo Maxxie al llegar a visitar a su amigo, la chica lo miro de manera extraña, lo que dejo al rubio con la mirada confundida. -¿Pasa algo? –pregunto con interés, justo cuando Michelle aparecía detrás. –Oh, Michelle... –musito con nerviosismo.

-Asi que no pierdes el tiempo y tratas de confundir a Tony. –las palabras de Michelle dejaron aun mas sorprendido al pobre de Maxxie, que no sabía de que se había perdido.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto, sus ojos se mostraron realmente confusos, pero la sonrisa socarrona de la otra le dio a entender que estaba ante un truco de la mas astuta de las mujeres que había pasado por Tony.

-Así que visitas a mi hermano para confundirle y volverlo como tú. – las palabras de Effy de plano lo desarmaron. –Ahora entiendo porque tu interés en venir casi diario o cuidarlo en el hospital... no estoy contra los gay, pero el hecho de que te guste mi hermano no significa que lo volverás uno también. –de pronto Effy saco la casta y demostró por qué era la hermana de Tony. – ¡No quiero que vengas a ver a mi hermano nunca más, la entrada a esta casa para ti está prohibida y encuentra tu verdadero lugar en su vida, no eres más que su amigo, aunque uno no muy bueno la verdad... –Maxxie estaba absorto, jamás creyó que Effy fuera tan amenazante.

-Aguarda, te confundes, yo no…

-¿Confusión? ¡Ay por favor! Si está más claro que el agua. –Michelle miraba desde atrás, con seriedad, pero el rubio sabía que por dentro se estaba burlando, estaba cumpliendo con su cometido y no dejaría que Maxxie le quitara a Tony por ningún motivo. Tal vez lo había cuidado y sirviera de apoyo, pero era suficiente, era de ella y de nadie más.

-¿Está todo bien? –la madre de Tony apareció detrás de las chicas y miro con detenimiento a los tres. –Hola Maxxie, Tony está arriba, debe estarte esperando. –la inocente y buena mujer le abrió el paso entre las dos chicas, que solo echaron fuego por los ojos al no poder evitarle la entrada, Maxxie no miro atrás y fue corriendo con Tony, escuchando a lo lejos como la señora Stomen preguntaba a las chicas sobre lo que había pasado.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Tony se encontró con este revisando su computadora, no llamo su atención porque entro silenciosamente, hasta que estuvo más cerca fue cuando el otro noto su presencia.

-¡Hola Max! –casi grito el otro, sonriendo con felicidad y mostrando unos ojos de ensoñación, incluso dejo la computadora para ir a abrazarle, pero al no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad se separo con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a Maxxie directo a los ojos.- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto con preocupación.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si! Si, perdón es que me quede pensando en una cosas de... la escuela. –afirmo rápidamente, sonriendo un poco y evitando la mirada con Tony. -¿Qué haces? –pregunto, acercándose a la computadora.

-Nada. –Tony se apresuro a ponerse enfrente y no mostrarle lo que hacía, poniendo una sonrisa traviesa. –Me preguntaba... –dijo con prontitud para desviar el tema. – ¿Me podrías acompañar mañana a mi sesión con el siquiatra? –desde que había salido le había sugerido sesiones para recuperar la memoria y hasta ahora habían funcionado, al principio no recordaba ni escribir o leer, pero ya lo hacía, aunque aun no recordaba a las personas de a su alrededor, todo se le hacía confuso, muy enredado, aunque tenía sensaciones claras sobre las personas y en Maxxie era por quien más sentimientos tenia, su corazón se lo decía.

-No creo poder... –contesto con semblante triste el rubio. –Debo hacer unas cosas y…

-¡Vamos Max! No quiero ir solo. –era obvio que no iría solo, pero lo decía para que el otro accediera. Maxxie sonrió, realmente sus sentimientos hacia Tony habían cambiado radicalmente o más bien, habían vuelto a ser los del principio, pero ahora...

-Tone... –su seriedad fue rápidamente notada por el más alto. Lo sentó en la cama y lo miro a los ojos. –No creo poder venir ya. –pudo ver en la mirada de Tony la desilusión, el sufrimiento, la angustia; la misma mirada que le mostro el verlo despertar de las cirugías.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –pregunto, sus ojos prontamente se humedecieron.

-Hay algunas cosas que no me permiten seguirte viendo tan seguido. –obviamente no hablaría mal de Effy, ni siquiera de Michelle, no era su costumbre.

-Pero yo quiero que vengas, quiero que estés conmigo… yo te quiero. –la manera tan desesperada con que hablo no era tan ilógica, pues la conexión que tenia con el rubio se había vuelto intensa.

-Tony yo... –no pudo seguir hablando porque el chico se abalanzo sobre él y le beso. Fue el beso más dulce, tierno y sincero que hayan sentido en sus vidas, fue suave y lento, en el estaban depositando todos sus sentimientos. Maxxie se dejo llevar y acaricio la mejilla de Tony, deseando que ese momento no terminara, que realmente volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre y que además, pudieran compartir un amor como el que estaba naciendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? –el grito del padre de Tony los hizo separarse, la furia con que los miraba hizo que Maxxie temiera por su vida.

Un tanto corto, pero no tuve tiempo de hacer un poco mas, espero que el próximo mejore. Chao!


	3. Un ligero cambio

_Y ahora, la tercera parte de este mi primer fic de Skins, debo decir que tardare un poco más en actualizar porque estoy en periodo de exámenes en la Universidad, así que dedico tiempo al trabajo y al estudio, un fic pues llega a tercer termino xD. Saludos, espero les guste._

**Un ligero cambio**

Los habían descubierto de una forma que a Maxxie le hubiera encantado de no ser porque quien lo encontraba no era la persona que realmente hubiera deseado. Tony se separo de el inmediatamente y miro a su padre con indiferencia, estaba claro que para él, Maxxie era más importante que cualquier cosa, su corazón se lo decía, aunque nadie lo supiera.

-Quiero que te vayas en estos momentos Maxxie. –hablo el padre, con la tranquilidad mas inquietante que jamás le haya conocido, el rubio se levanto de donde estaba y con la mirada se despidió de Tony, quien no intento nada para retenerlo, lo que en el fondo fue agradecido por el otro, después de todo no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentarse al progenitor de quien tanto amaba.

Maxxie se encontró con Michelle y Effy al salir, pero solo le miraron con desprecio sin atreverse a decirle nada pues la madre de la segunda sonreía sin saber lo que había pasado arriba, el rubio se despidió con la cordialidad que le caracterizaba y fue directo a su casa; no sabía si podría acompañar a Tony al día siguiente a su sesión de recuperación.

Sus padres le recibieron como siempre, el por su parte tenía la cabeza un rollo, quizá el padre de Tony les prohibiera volver a verse o peor; como fuera, se dedico a pensar en Tony todo el tiempo, intento practicar algunos pasos de baile para que su pensamiento se perdiera en la coreografía, pero no funcionaba, estaba preocupado, más de lo que quisiera.

Llego la noche, los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo y no los disimulaba muy bien, a la hora de la cena, sus padres lo notaron y aunque intercambiaron miradas de interés, no le decían nada, la comida avanzo lentamente, como si cada segundo costara mucho.

-¿Y bien…? -hablo el padre de Maxxie, un hippie tan fundamentalista, que a veces daba risa, el rubio obvio la pregunta dando un bocado a su comida, sin contestar, como si la pregunta no hubiese sido para él. – Hijo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo tienes. – su esposa asintió, mostrando el interés que siempre salía cuando su hijo se volvía el centro de todo, que era muy raro, pero cuando se dedicaban a él, demostraban el amor que de verdad tenían.

-Pues… creo que me eh enamorado. –sus padres sonrieron un poco, sabían que su hijo era gay casi desde que nació y jamás lo discriminaron o tuvieron alguna especie de rechazo, todo lo contrario, siempre le han apoyado y han estado ahí cuando se requiere.

-Pues eso es genial, ya era justo, eres un muchacho con la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones como esa. – contesto la madre de una manera tan natural que a cualquier otra persona, en circunstancias como esa, le hubiera sorprendido.

-¿Y lo conoceremos? –pregunto seguido el padre, fue entonces que Maxxie dudo en verdad de decirles todo completo, ellos conocían perfectamente a Tony, sabían quién era su novia, conocían a sus padres, con lo que tenían buena relación y decirles que es él, era poco ordinario.

Maxxie no respondió y sus padres no lo obligaron a contestar, alegando que probablemente aun no estuvieras preparado para presentarlo a la familia; más tarde se fue a recostar, las cosas no habían mejorado en su cabeza y la preocupación por Tony iba a en aumento, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo le estuviera pasando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y desesperación al no poder dormir, era la primera vez que se desvelaba estando en su casa, de hecho, escucho muchos ruidos extraños a mitad de la noche, pero los dejo como un juego de su imaginación. Sin darse cuenta se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente iría a una práctica de baile, el horario no se cruzaba con la cita de Tony, pero de cualquier forma eso no estaba asegurado, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que el otro le hubiera llamado. Se dio una rápida ducha y tomo un poco de leche, después vendría a desayunar correctamente, como sea, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Salió casi corriendo, pero justo cuando se hacia fuera, un bulto oscuro se interpuso en su camino y fue a dar directo de bruces, se giro para saber con que había golpeado y se encontró a un Tony sobándose un hombro por el golpe.

-Pero que… ¡Tony! –se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y fue en ayuda de su amigo, que estaba temblando de frio con sus labios tiritando por lo mismo. -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto abrazándolo para darle un poco de calor.

-Mi papá, se enfado y yo… yo me salí y… llegue aquí. –en sus ojos se mostraba el dolor y el sufrimiento, Maxxie sintió una punzada en el corazón de solo imaginar por lo que había pasado. Notando en ese momento que Tony estaba lejos de ser el de antes, ahora parecía débil, sumiso, temeroso y no le gustaba verlo así.

-No debiste hacerlo, hay tantos peligros… -contesto suave, cerca del rostro del chico, abrazándolo completamente para que no se sintiera solo. –Por Dios Tony. –justo en ese momento se abrazaron con fuerza, demostrando que los sentimientos por cada uno iban más allá de la simpleza, de la cordialidad o de la amistad, estaban dejando en claro, que sus almas eran más que compatibles, eran el uno para el otro.

-Mi padre dijo… que yo no te quería… que estaba confundido… que yo no era gay… que tú me cambiaste. –todas esas palabras las decía muy rápidamente, aun recordando la sorpresa que le habían causado muchas más cosas que su padre le había comentado sobre Maxxie.

-Tranquilo, vamos adentro… -Maxxie sabía que arreglarían las cosas con los padres de Tony, pero por ahora, debía cuidarlo, haber salido de un hospital, todavía no estar completamente sano y atreverse a sufrir este tipo de descuidos, podría tener consecuencias graves. Se levantaron con dificultad pero pronto pudieron sentir la calidez del departamento de Maxxie.

Fueron hasta la habitación del rubio y lo dejo recostarse en la cama aun no tendida, mientras se iba a preparar una ducha caliente. Tony disfruto bastante quedar recostado ahí, el olor de Maxxie estaba impregnado en las sabanas, la colcha, todo olía al rubio. Unos minutos más tarde salió y lo llevo al baño, le ayudo a quitarse la ropa, aunque no la interior.

-Bien, relájate un poco, preparare algo para que desayunes. –hablo Maxxie, dejándole todo preparado para que se bañara, pero justo cuando iba de salida, Tony lo detuvo de un brazo.

-Quédate… -termino por quitarse él los bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo frente al otro, que simplemente no dejo de mirarle los ojos. –Ayúdame… -le ofreció la mano y lo jalo para llevarlo hasta la tina de baño; Tony entro y lentamente se fue metiendo al agua tibia, ambos se miraban, actuando sin pensar o eso aparentaban.

Maxxie por puro instinto comenzó a tallarle el cuerpo con un poco de jabón, Tony cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y las suaves manos del rubio. Paso sus manos por el pecho, la espalda, el abdomen y la cosa se puso seria cuando tuvo que ir más abajo, Maxxie no sabía si continuar, tener a Tony a su merced era un sueño realidad, pero no era el Tony de siempre y no quería abusar de la inconsciencia que ahora lo mantenía en guardia baja.

-Sigue… -musito el de cabellos negros, poniendo la mano de Maxxie en una de sus piernas, el otro sin hablar comenzó a mover las manos, pasando por ambas piernas y bajando hasta los pies; pero la cosas no mejoraron, o tal vez si, pues Tony se había excitado y no lo disimilo ni tantito.

-Creo que el resto… te toca a ti. –Maxxie trago saliva y saco las manos del agua.

-No… -Tony sentía mucho por Maxxie y quería completarlo o al menos poco a poco y dejando que no solo sus almas fueran compatibles, sino también sus cuerpos. Tomo nuevamente la mano de Maxxie y logro que soltara el jabón, haciendo que tomara su virilidad y comenzara a masajearla. Lo más interesante fue que a partir de ese momento sus miradas se conectaron de tal forma que no podían dejar de verse. El rubio no objetó nada más y comenzó los movimientos que por naturaleza ya conocía.

Al principio todo fue suave, un sube y baja delicado, dejando que las cosas tomaran la velocidad que ellas quisieran, dejándose llevar y conociendo detalles que en su vida habían notado uno del otro. Tony cerró los ojos de improviso y abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido que enloqueció a Maxxie, a quien su pantalón le estaba causando cierto dolor. La velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaron y los ruiditos de placer no se dejaron esperar en Tony, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, como si se esforzara por mirar a Maxxie a cada segundo, pero el placer que le confería lo obligaba a lo contrario.

-Max… -sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, Tony había usado la palabra que usaba generalmente para llamar a Maxxie antes del accidente, pero eso no importaba ahora, pues el frio se había alejado de ellos y el calor inundó aquella habitación. Maxxie apresuro sus movimientos sin notar que el agua lo comenzaba a salpicar, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su propia entrepierna, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que pudiera quitarle aquel extremo momento. -¡Ah! –fue el simple grito que Tony dejo escapar y que probablemente no fue escuchado por nadie más, debido a que el baño de Maxxie era muy privado, ni siquiera sus padres entraban.

Sin darse cuenta se vieron inmersos en un beso de puro placer, sus lenguas luchaban por el control de la otra y sus cavidades disfrutaban del sabor de la otra, era el reconocimiento que Tony buscaba y que sin duda, le estaba gustando. Maxxie sentía su piel arder, aun estaba excitado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir besando a su amado Stonem; cuando finalmente se separaron pudo sentir la mano de Tony pasar por su mejilla, fue entonces que noto que el liquido del chico había llegado hasta su rostro, pero ya no importaba, pues el otro lo había limpiado.

-Mejor termina de bañarte… - se levanto con la sonrisa mas radiante de toda su vida. –te espero afuera. –Tony ya no se interpuso y le miro con una sonrisa torcida, la típica del Tony de antes.

Afuera Maxxie se apresuro a cocinarle algo rápido, pensando que a pesar de todo, Tony estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, había detalles que lo demostraban y que ciertamente eran de los que se había enamorado. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando el más alto salió, vestido con la ropa que Maxxie le había dejado sobre la cama, toda propiedad suya.

Con mirada cómplice se sentaron en la mesilla de la cocina y comenzaron a desayunar, a Tony aun se le dificultaba un poco comer, pero al parecer estar cerca de Maxxie era la cura, pues lo hacía mucho mejor que el día anterior que aun comió con su familia.

-¿Tony? ¿Tony Stonem? –de pronto apareció el padre de Maxxie, con los ojos entrecerrados, aun adormilado y tratando de comprender si todo seguía siendo un sueño o algo parecido.

-Padre… creo que… debemos hablar… -ambos chicos se miraron, Tony imagino a su furibundo padre al regresar la mirada al señor Oliver, no quería causarle problemas a Maxxie, aunque probablemente estuviera equivocado.

-Primero déjame despertar bien. –contesto con la calma más interesante que Tony pudiera recordar, hasta donde tenía memoria, jamás había conocido a detalle a los padres de Max, aunque sabía por sus padres que eran unos hippies que solo causaban risa. El adulto se alejo de la cocina.

-Tranquilo… ellos te ayudaran. –comenzó a decirle Maxxie, acariciándole la mano pero que se separo rápidamente, creyendo que había actuado prematuramente.

-Lo sé. –contesto Tony con la mejor de las sonrisas, atrayendo de nuevo la mano del rubio. –de pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada puso en alerta a todos los Oliver y a Tony, quien se tenso mucho mas al escuchar la voz de su padre.

_Continuara…_

_Pues es lo que me ha dado la imaginación estos dos días xD. Espero les guste la evolución, aunque todos saben que lleva tintes muy significativos respecto de la serie, aunque quizá en los próximos eso ya no suceda._


	4. Ajustandose

_Eh aquí la cuarta parte ya de este fic, lo que para mí es un record, jamás había publicado hasta este número, la cosa me está gustando y espero que a ustedes también._

**Ajustándose**

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada con fuerza, el padre de Maxxie casi se ahogaba con la poca agua con la que se lavaba la cara, la madre salió de su habitación con el entrecejo fruncido, le molestaba un tanto que la gente fuera tan desesperada.

-¿Es que no vas a abrir? –pregunto la mujer a su único hijo, quien solo trago saliva y miro a Tony, fue entonces que la mente de su madre comenzó a trabajar, todos saben que la mente de las mujeres es muy buena en deducciones. Pero fue ella la más valiente al abrir la puerta, recibiendo al señor Stomen, con el rostro más demacrado solo le conocieron cuando Tony tuvo aquel accidente.

-¿Esta Tony aquí? –pregunto con dejo de desesperación, todos sabían que el chico sufría de pérdida de memoria temporal y saberlo fuera de casa preocupaba a muchos.

-Aquí estoy. –la madre de Maxxie se hizo a un lado y mostro el interior de su casa, pudiendo así ver a su hijo, quien tenía tomado de la mano al rubio, demostrando que sus ideas no habían cambiado desde la última discusión. El rostro del hombre tuvo varias reacciones, primero de preocupación, luego de enfado y finalmente de aceptación.

-Está bien Anthony, tomare en cuenta tus palabras, pero por favor… regresa; tu madre, tu hermana, todos estamos preocupados. –no quiso decir más nombres, pues Tony había mostrado su rechazo por Michelle cuando su padre la había mencionado como su novia.

-No. –la forma tan rotunda en que contesto mostro un poco del Tony cabreado de antes. –Me quedare con Maxxie, es el único que logra entenderme. –tomo la mano del rubio y sin miedo a su padre, mostro el amor que le tenía.

-Pero… no creo que los padres de… tu amigo tengan la paciencia para tenerte aquí. –se apresuro a contestar el hombre, caminando adentro del departamento, sin pedir permiso alguno.

-Por eso no se preocupe señor Stonem, sabremos cuidarle. –la llegada del padre de Maxxie puso en jaque al padre de Tony.

-Aun así… -definitivamente no iba a dejar a su hijo con Maxxie para que terminara por volverlo gay, o al menos ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del hombre, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Señor… -fue entonces que Maxxie se puso de pie y aunque su cara era de completo temor, tuvo el valor para decir lo siguiente. –Tony necesita estar lo más relajado posible, creo que ahora volver a su casa solo lo mantendría desconcentrado y no podría aprovechar al 100% sus terapias para recuperar completamente la memoria. –el hombre iba a protestar, pero de pronto una idea vino a su mente, si Tony recuperaba la memoria como debía, entonces sabía que no es gay y que su novia es Michelle, no el rubio insolente aquel.

-Creo… -a pesar de su renuencia, la sugerencia del rubio podría ser su perdición. –que tiene razón Maxxie. –el nombre lo menciono con desprecio. –Así que… creo que necesitaras un poco de ropa. –Tony no daba crédito, Maxxie, su Maxxie había logrado convencer a su padre, con quien no había quedado nada bien después de la acalorada discusión que mantuvo con el por más de cuatro horas después de la partida del rubio de su casa el día anterior, de hecho, casi lo golpeaba, de no ser por la intervención de su madre.

-Estará seguro aquí señor Stonem, no se preocupe. –hablo la madre de Maxxie, con una sonrisa encantadora, pues estaba más feliz que nunca, ¡su hijo había conseguido novio! Y lo mejor… Tony Stonem, el chico más inteligente, guapo y bueno que jamás había conocido. Era obvio que no lo conocía del todo, al menos no antes del accidente.

Una vez que el padre de Tony se había ido, venia una plática muy amena con los padres de Maxxie, a quien el chico Stonem consideró la pareja más sabia, unida y verosímil de toda la historia de la humanidad. No solo les ofrecieron su apoyo financiero, sino también moral, lo que realmente los ponía en la posición mas cómoda para seguir sus vidas como cualquier adolecente, aunque eso sí, financieramente solo dentro de las posibilidades lógicas, después de todo Maxxie iba pensando en conseguir un trabajo desde hace tiempo, las practicas de baile cada vez eran más costosas.

Esa misma tarde todos se enteraron de la aventura de Tony, pero lo que más causo revuelo entre toda la pandilla era el cambio de gustos sexuales del que consideraban una especie de líder. Aunque Jal menciono que Tony siempre le había parecido gay, Anwar la llamo exagerada.

-Entonces… ¿estáis saliendo juntos? –Anwar aun seguía sin comprender que era ser gay, o sea, Maxxie lo había sido desde que lo conocía, pero ver el cambio de un "hetero" a gay, se volvía algo controvertido y muy confuso.

-No.

-Sí.

La confusión reino en ese lugar, todos se miraron, lo que Maxxie negaba, Tony lo afirmaba y eso si que enredaba las cosas. Aun así el subió les explico cómo había pasado las cosas, aunque no entro mucho en detalles, siempre había preferido mantener en secreto sus relaciones personales.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué dijo Michelle? –Cassie provoco el momento más tenso en la visita de la pandilla al "hombre caído". Tony miro a Maxxie y este solo pudo bajar la mirada, estaba apenado con ella, después de todo, técnicamente le había bajado al novio.

-Pues ella lo acepta. –todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la afirmación de Tony. –Bueno, no por sus palabras pero… si ella dice amarme, creo que desea que sea feliz. –tomo al rubio otra vez de la mano, dejando en claro que el estaba decidido y no permitiría que los juzgaran.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Tone? –por primera vez Sid tomo la palabra, en todo momento se mantuvo callado, pero era momento de enfrentar a sus dudas. – Siempre has sido novio de Chelle y de pronto lo olvidas y decides estar con Maxxie… ¿Cómo sabes que al regresarte la memoria no recordaras a quien amas de verdad? –esas palabras hirieron al rubio y dejaron perplejo a Tony. –Esto que haces es estúpido Tony… ¿tu… y él? –la mirada de desprecio que le arrojo a Maxxie hico que todos se helaran y es que era obvio, Michelle estaba sufriendo el desaire que le hizo Tony y el la amaba, no la dejaría sufrir.

-Cuidado Sid… -Tony se levanto rápidamente y amenazo a su mejor amigo (aunque no lo recordara). -¿No es lo que te conviene? –pregunto con enojo. –Todos aquí sabemos cuánto deseas a Michelle, pues mira… ¡finalmente podrá ser tuya! –Maxxie jalo a Tony para que se calmara. Cassie puso rostro de pena al recordar que Sid no podrá ser suyo jamás. Jal solo espero a que las cosas empeoraran para intervenir. Anwar se quedo estático. Y Chris… bueno, él parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Ey chicos!, no es para tanto. –Chris comenzó a hablar, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de risa que no podía disimular. –Nadie sale perdiendo aquí, Maxxie finalmente consigue un novio, creo que deberíamos alegrarnos por eso y Sid tiene el camino libre con Michelle, ¿Cuál es el problema? –cuestiono, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Serás idiota… -le contesto Jalender, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Creo que es hora de irnos. –noto que Tony parecía cansado y una discusión así pondría en riesgo su salud.

-Sí, creo que sí. –contesto Cassie despidiéndose de Maxxie y Tony, les siguió Chris, luego Jal y finalmente Anwar,que los felicito, eso sí fue raro. Sid se había salido sin decir nada.

Aun vez que estuvieron solos, Maxxie comenzó a sentirse culpable, estaba interfiriendo demasiado en la vida de Tony y eso no le gustaba, el era un chico buena y jamás osaba causarle daño a un insecto, mucho menos a una persona.

-Esto está mal… -murmuro de pronto, pero Tony le escucho y lo tomo de los hombros.

-¿Qué está mal?, ¿Qué me haya enamorado de ti? –pregunto con un dejo de tristeza.

-No, pero… estoy coartando tu anterior vida, tu mejor amigo está molesto, tu novia…

-¿Estas arrepentido de que me haya quedado? –pregunto con aun mayor tristeza.

-¡No! –se apresuro a contestar. –Pero no quiero que los demás me vean como aquel que destruyo tu vida, que te separo de Sid y de Michelle por sus propios, injustos y egoístas deseos… no quiero que me vean como un…

-Tranquilo. –Tony se abrazo a él y pego su cabeza a su propio pecho. –Yo se que te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara, se que debo estar contigo, mi corazón lo dice. –Maxxie no podía creer las palabras que ahora escuchaba, parecían de ensueño.

-¿Estás seguro? –Maxxie levanto la cara y lo miro, los ojos azules de Tony no parecían mentir. Fue en ese momento que un beso fue inevitable. Era el beso más esperado por amor, estaba lleno de sentimiento, de amor, de cariño, de comprensión, de pureza, era, en un sentido, el beso perfecto. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron ampliamente. –Esto es un sueño. –musito el rubio y es que así lo parecía, muchas cosas que hubiera deseado desde antes, apenas se le estaba cumpliendo.

-No, es la realidad. –la madre de Maxxie los interrumpió de improviso y provoco que se separaran, totalmente apenados. -No quiero echarles a perder su bello momento, pero es la hora de cenar y deben irse a dormir ya, porque mañana tiene terapia Anthony y no debes faltar otro día. Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y la mujer se apresuro a abrir. Era la madre de Tony y Effy.

Ambas entraron, al principio todo fue serio, cuando vieron a Tony y Maxxie las cosas se tensaron un poco, por fortuna no iba el padre, así que ya no habría mucha preocupación.

-Hijo… -la señora Stonem de inmediato abrazo a su hijo mayor, besándolo por todos lados y feliz de volver a verlo, aunque su esposo le había dicho en la mañana donde estaba, su preocupación no había disminuido, en la noche daba por perdido a Tony, pero ver que estaba bien era otra cosa. Effy miro con recelo a Maxxie, imaginando que Michelle ya le había envenenado la mente.

-Mamá yo…

-Calma, te traemos tu ropa. –mostro una maleta que Effy traía cargando, esta la dejo en el suelo y le sonrió a su hermano mayor, abrazándolo y demostrando cuanto lo quería, después de todo así era, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que Max lo manipulara para volverlo a sus propios fines.

-Vendremos a visitarte con regularidad y por favor, no ejes tus terapias para que te puedas recuperar más rápidamente. –como todas las madres, inmediatamente comenzó a dar consejos, Maxxie noto que hablaba con mucha sinceridad y demostraba estar dispuesta a todo porque Tony volviera a ser el de antes.

Estuvieron un rato en la casa de los Oliver, la mayoría fueron solo consejos y recomendaciones, Tony se mostro muy feliz por la actitud de su madre y de su hermana, amabas eran muy tolerantes con esa situación y lo agradecía mucho.

-Pues nos vamos. –la señora Stonem se despidió de su hijo y luego fue con Maxxie, primero lo miro a los ojos, luego se acerco a abrazarlo. –Cuídalo y has todo porque su memoria regreso. –le sonrió con sinceridad y besando su mejilla se alejo. Parecía la aceptación completa.

-Adios. –Effy abrazo sorpresivamente al rubio, pero lo siguiente lo dejo conmocionado. –No permitiré que lleves a cabo tus planes. –la amenaza fue rotunda y la sonrisa que le dedico después fue de miedo, pero ya no se dijo mas y ambas se fueron.

-Creo que le gustas a mi madre. –afirmo Tony una vez que estuvieron nuevamente solos y en la habitación del rubio.

-Es la única. –contesto, después de todo pocos estaban de acuerdo con su relación o algunos eran indiferentes. Maxxie beso a Tony con la mayor de las confianzas. –Esto comienza a gustarme. –hablo de manera graciosa, lo que provoco la sonrisa más seductora del chico Stonem.

-Oh… no sabes cuánto. – se encimo sobre el chico y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, por fin tenían un poco de soledad y no dudarían en provecharla.

-Por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta que tu memoria volvió cuando discutiste con Sid? –pregunto un poco, haciendo que los besos de Tony pararan.

-¿De qué hablas? –le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cuando mencionaste que estaba enamorado de Michelle y le convenía que terminaran. –ahora fue él quien comenzó la sesión de besos en el cuello de Tony.

-Mmm… es verdad, no lo note. –contesto con plena convicción y sin darle mucha importancia, por ahora, debía encargarse del rubio de la mejor forma posible.

-¡Ay! –el grito de la madre de Maxxie los hizo separarse de golpe. –Chicos, ¿no están muy chicos para tener este tipo de encuentros? –pregunto completamente sonrojado, metiendo la maleta que habían olvidado en la estancia y una sabanas. –Además… por ahora eso queda prohibido… Maxxie, dormirás en el suelo y no quiero escuchar ningún ruido extraño… estaré supervisándolos. –eso ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. –Y ya duérmanse que mañana será un día agotador… para los dos. –dejo las sabanas donde Maxxie dormiría y sin más, salió de la habitación. Ambos chicos se sonrieron con complicidad.

**Continuara…**

_¡Listo! ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Pues dejen reviews! :D_


	5. Novios

_Eh aquí la quinta parte del fic, lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero finalice al fin los exámenes semestrales y resulto que me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, así que valió la pena estudiar XD. Procurare actualizar pronto estos días, si es que ahora el trabajo me deja ;D. ¡A leer!_

_Perdonad los errores ortográficos, no pude revisar nada otra vez._

**Novios**

-o-o-o-

Las cosas no iban tan mal, o al menos eso pensaba Maxxie. Por un lado tenían las terapias para la recuperación de memoria de Tony y hasta donde había visto transcurrían muy bien, el chico estaba muy atento a ello y ponía todo su empeño, aunque quizá fuera porque el rubio se la pasaba vigilándolo desde el otro lado del vidrio donde tenía las sesiones y la confianza era tanta que Tony de verdad ponía empeño en recuperar totalmente su memoria. Y por el otro lado estaba su actual relación, los padres de Maxxie les apoyaban casi incondicionalmente, la familia de Tony no tanto, pero se mantenía al margen de todo, aun esperanzados en que su hijo y hermano supieran la realidad de las cosas y mandara a volar al rubio.

Afortunadamente todas las amenazas que Effy le había dicho no se estaban cumpliendo y por el contrario ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra durante las visitas que le hacían a Tony, diarias de hecho. Lo único que se ponía a Maxxie amedrentado era el increíble cuidado que tenían sus padres para dejarlos solos, casi nunca lo hacían y siempre les vigilaban, eso era aterrador. Y no entendían el porqué.

Ese día, ambos regresaban de la típica sesión de Tony, quien comenzó a narrarle las cosas que estaban volviendo a su mente y el ya casi completo control que tenia sobre su cuerpo, le conto sobre las fiestas más épicas a las que había asistido, los detalles de cada miembro de la pandilla, inclusive a Michelle como su novia, pero reafirmando que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Sabes… -comenzó a decir Tony, después de unos minutos de silencio. –a veces me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieses atropellado? –su mirada estaba centrada en las afueras del bus donde viajaban.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el rubio, interesado por la forma en que cambiaron los ánimos, hace unos momentos estaban felices por el avance del chico, pero ahora la seriedad con que hablo lo puso en cierta alerta.

-Pues que si nada de eso hubiese pasado, probablemente jamás me habría dado cuenta del amor que te tengo o del que tú me tienes, del error en el que estaba y de la verdadera "amistad" para conmigo de la pandilla. –sus ojos se ensombrecieron en la ultima parte, nadie de sus amigos, a excepción de Jal que le visito un par de veces en ese par de semanas, lo habían visitado.

-Sabes que estamos acostumbrados a no vivir la vida tristes, ellos están contentos como están y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, veraz que pronto vendrán a por ti para irnos de fiesta. – contestó el rubio con media sonrisa.

-Y aun así los defiendes. –le sonrió Tony. –eres el mejor… -sin muchos miramientos lo tomo de la barbilla y le dio un suave y delicado beso, las personas que los vieron tuvieron múltiples reacciones, algunos estaban divertidos, otros indignados, pero algunos mas simplemente les ignoraron.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, a veces no tenían mucho de qué hablar y eso no les causaba ningún problema, con la simple cercanía uno del otro, era más que suficiente. Tony siguió observando a través del vidrio, cuando de pronto un camión paso a gran velocidad a su lado y haciendo mucho ruido, el chico brinco en su asiento completamente asustado y su primera reacción fue tomar al rubio de la mano, la apretó tan fuerte que el otro pudo quejarse, aunque guardo silencio apretando también la del chico Stonem y transmitiéndole fuerza para que se tranquilizara. Y así fue. Maxxie supo en ese momento que definitivamente le necesitaba más que nunca.

Al llegar a su casa se encontraron con que la familia entera de Tony estaba ahí, Maxxie no quería ver a su ¿suegro?, pero no tenia opción, aunque desde antes se le había ocurrido una idea y se disculpo diciendo que tendía que salir a la academia de baile pues había olvidado sus papeles de reinscripción para el siguiente semestre en la secundaria (no sé como sea, en mi país es prepa, pero creo que en Inglaterra se manejan igual que EU, así que, así lo dejo).

Tony tuvo que aguantar las miradas reprobatorias de su padre sin tener al rubio a su lado, los lamentos de su madre y la aparente angustia de Effy, pero al menos solo fueron un par de horas, después se habían ido satisfechos de haberle visto.

-¿Quieres un poco de leche Tony? –pregunto la madre de Maxxie, a quien asintió con la sonrisa mas encantadora que tenia, ciertamente la estaba pasando muy bien, sus suegros lo trataban más que bien e incluso parecían contentos, eso le gustaba.

-Por cierto hijo… -hablo de pronto el hombre mayor. –Nos estábamos preguntando si tu y Maxxie han formalizado su relación… ya sabes, ¿son algo, novios tal vez? –la pregunta parecía estúpida, pero la cabeza de Tony dio vueltas y se pregunto lo mismo, ¿eran algo? En ese momento no supo que contestar, lo bueno fue que llego su vaso de leche y se dedico a beberlo, para luego sacar otro tema sobre su recuperación, evadiendo por completo la pregunta.

Más tarde llego Maxxie con la más tranquilidad posible, saludo a sus papás que estaban en su cuarto a punto de dormir y luego fue a su habitación, encontrándose con que la luz era muy tenue, notando entonces que estaba iluminado solo por unas velas, al principio no entendió de que iba todo, pero luego se le formo una radiante sonrisa. Amaba las sorpresas.

-Hola.- saludo Tony, vestido con roma normal, pero mirándole con diversión. –quería recibirte sin prenda alguna, pero tus padres podrían entrar, así que será solo de esta forma. –camino hasta el rubio y le tomo las manos, al otro ya le dolía el rostro por reír muy emocionado. –se que las cosas no han ido como mas nos gustaría, pero quería que nuestra relación fuera definitiva y demostrada al mundo entero. –el rubio no entendió muy bien de que iba todo. –La cosa es… -siguió diciendo Tony. -¿quieres… ser mi novio? –el rubio se quedo perplejo por unos momentos, ¿es que no lo eran ya?, se pregunto en su mente, pero haciendo memoria, no era así.

-Si… si quiero. –contesto mirándole a los ojos; en ambos se veía la convicción de sus palabras y no se hizo esperar el primer beso como pareja formal, la calidez del lugar, junto con la ternura del momento volvió el momento sumamente romántico, ambos rieron entre beso y beso, divertidos por lo que les estaba pasando. Sin duda, era maravilloso.

-Te amo más a que a todo Max… serás mío para siempre. –de pronto lo llevo hasta la cama y lo sentó sobre ella, poniéndose delante de él, no sin antes correr a la puerta y ponerle seguro. –No me importa si intentan detenernos… no entraran tan fácilmente. –habló sin miedo a nada.

-Yo te iba a decir que… -Tony, puso su dedo índice en los labios del rubio y luego le acaricio la mejilla, se inclino para besarlo y pronto se sentó sobre las piernas de este y siguió besándole, pero esta vez con más pasión, con deseo, con amor.

-Nadie puede detenerme Max, hoy quiero amarte como nadie y poseerte con al profundo amor que te tengo. –lentamente le quito la camisa al rubio, quien no se opuso, pues para ese momento, también ardía en deseo.

Ya no hubo falta más palabras, solo besos desproporcionados, cientos de ellos llenaron la piel de ambos, Tony, besaba y lamia el cuello de Maxxie, que se dedicaba a acariciarlo y abrazarlo y sentirlo lo más posible, quería tenerlo así para siempre. Tony recostó a Maxxie completamente, sin dejar de besarlo y quedando sentado sobre el otro a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio.

-Creo que no te negaras. –torció una sonrisa, el rubio no contesto y lo jalo del cuello para volver a besarlo, al tiempo que sentía como las manos del más alto recorrían su torso, su pecho y su abdomen. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero se detuvo para quitarle el mismo la playera mostrando su delgadez y su blanca piel. Quizá no tuviera el cuerpo igual de marcado que Maxxie, pero era increíblemente sexy.

Tone lo quito los pantalones al rubio y este hizo lo mismo, todo entre besos y caricias, cuando finalmente se quedaron en bóxers, la cosa se puso más seria, pudieron sentirse completamente, ambos estaban muy excitados y sus mentes solo pensaban y concretar aquello.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –comenzó a decir el rubio, abrazándose al chico y acariciándole la espalda, el momento se volvió muy erótico y con cada roce sus pieles parecían desprenderse de placer. –Si… hazme tuyo Tone, tómame. –hablo con sensualidad, era como la respuesta a todas aquellas veces que se le había negado antes de aquel accidente.

El chico Stonem no espero otro consentimiento y acaricio el miembro del rubio por sobre la ropa interior, luego lo bajo a las rodillas para comenzar el sube y baja que tantas veces había hecho en soledad, que cualquier chavo de su edad conoce muy bien y que no hay nada mejor que alguien más te lo haga. Maxxie gimió al sentir la mano del otro sobre su miembro, era algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo y que hoy se estaba concretando.

En un momento ambos terminaron recostado de lado y el rubio también masturbaba al otro; lo que al principio fue con delicadeza, pronto se volvió muy caliente, la velocidad de ambos aumento y sus besos volvían el momento muy interesante.

-Mmm… -masculló Tony, cerrando los ojos para intensificar las sensaciones y mover un poco las caderas, deseando resistir lo suficiente, aunque con las suaves manos del rubio eso estaba muy lejos de pasar.

Pronto se vieron inmersos en un extravagante mareo, ambos estaban llegando al clímax demasiado pronto, pero no quería detenerse, eso se volvió imposible casi desde el primer contacto, lo único que deseaban ahora era seguirse besando, pero ya no eran besos suaves y delicados, no, todo lo contrario, parecían querer tragarse, querían registrar a detalle la cavidad del otro y sus lenguas jugaban con fuerza tratando de imponer su autoridad.

-Dios Max… -hablo Tony en un escape de voz que fue relativamente fuerte, pero que tampoco les importaba, estaban demasiado concentrados. –Oh… me voy a…

-Correr… -terminó la frase el rubio y aunque todo se viera exagerado, terminaron juntos, al mismo tiempo, las sabanas se impregnaron con el semen de ambos y las contracciones fueron inevitables. Era el contacto sexual mas explicito que tenían hasta el momento y se había vuelto muy candente.

Sus respiraciones aun estaban agitadas cuando volvieron a besarse, luego se sonrieron y Maxxie se levanto un poco para alcanzar algunas toallas de papel, se limpiaron mutuamente y luego se abrazaron.

-Eres un caliente… -le musito Maxxie a su ahora novio, dejándose abrazar por la espalda, ambos solo en bóxers.

-Deberías haber visto tu rostro cuando terminaste. –le contesto el otro a su oído, pegando aun mas su cuerpo al del rubio, sintiéndolo lo más junto posible.

-Mm… si… creo que sí. –ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos, tal vez no habían llegado a mas, pero sin duda había sido de los momentos más emocionantes de su relación. -¿Te parece si dormimos? –pregunto el rubio acomodándose aun mas en el regazo del más alto.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo. –no es que no tuvieran ganas de seguir, pero por ahora se les ocurrió dejarlo hasta ahí, el momento demostró muchas cosas, todas buenas y positivas, no tenían mucha prisa en tener sexo. Pero al menos, ese día ya se habían conocido un poco y eso era lo más maravilloso.

-o-o-o-

Lejos de ahí, en la casa de los Stonem, Effy se encontraba platicando con Michelle, sus padres habían salido a comprar la cena y tenían la oportunidad de tratar con seriedad el asunto de Tony y Maxxie.

-Oliver es débil, siempre lo ha sido… estoy seguro de que si provocamos su infidelidad, Tony se decepcionara rápidamente y…

-volverá contigo. –completo Effy, llevaban horas buscando la forma de separarlos y parece que al final lo habían conseguido. -¿Pero estas segura de que caerá? –pregunto la menor, aun no muy segura.

-¡Claro que sí! –afirmo con diversión. – No hay marica que se resista a otro… todos lo sabemos… ponle un tío súper bueno a Maxxie y ten por seguro que no dudara en encimársele. –afirmo convencida de sus palabras.

-Creo en lo que dices… y se exactamente a quien enviarle. –sonrió emocionada, justo esa semana había conocido a un modelo un tanto mayor que ella y que al parecer tenia ciertos gustos por su mismo sexo, o al menos eso le habían dicho, de cualquier manera le ofrecería una buena pasta para que hiciera algo divertido.

-Maxxie se arrepentirá por habérmelo quitado. –afirmo Michelle, su rostro era lúgubre y si había algo que todos sabían, es que a una mujer despechada, jamás le quites lo que por derecho cree que es suyo.

**Continuara…**

-o-o-o-

_Es todo, espero les haya gustado. Hasta el siguiente._


	6. Preámbulo

**Preámbulo**

-o-

La mañana en la ciudad es más fría de lo normal, aunque sin mucha sorpresa dada la época del año, todos se abrigaban bien antes de salir, mucho más en la zona donde viven los Oliver, pues, al ser puros suburbios, el sol tardaba mucho más en llegar a las zonas bajas y aunque su departamento se encontraba a la mitad del edificio, no es suficiente a la hora en que todos salían a sus diversas labores.

-No olviden que espero verlos a medio día para comer. –habló la señora Oliver, levantando el dedo índice, como si aquello fuera también una amenaza. Maxxie y Tony asintieron sin atreverse a contradecirla. Después de eso, salió.

Justo en el momento en que se encontraron solos, juntaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron a besarse con lujuria y pasión, sus cuerpos chocaban con fuerza, provocando que inevitables jadeos salieran de la boca de ambos, al tiempo que se tocaban por casi todas partes. Llevaban días haciendo lo mismo, casi como una rutina, que estaban próximos a dejar, pues a partir de ese día volverían al colegio, hoy solo se retrasaron porque se trataba del regreso de Tony y querían provocar expectación en sus compañeros y amigos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, hacerlos esperar no nos ayudará. –dijo un Maxxie sereno en todo lo posible, tratando de calmar el ímpetu de su novio.

-Solo cinco minutos más. –le suplicó Tony, haciendo una voz de necesitado que no podía resistir nadie. El rubio tuvo que acceder, después de todo, ni siquiera el mismo quería dejar de hacerlo.

Mientras se enfrascaban en una nueva serie de toques y caricias muy sugerentes, el sol terminó de salir y dio de lleno en la ventana, señal de que las horas pasaban con mayor rapidez de la que pudieran desear. La mente del mayor de los Stonem seguía prácticamente igual, aunque sus terapias habían terminado, nadie se atrevió a afirmar que se trataba del mismo Tony de antes, sin embargo, les agradaba su forma de ser, menos arriesgada y más correcta, probablemente inculcada por la educación de Maxxie. Una vez que decidieron detenerse, se sonrieron y tomándose de la mano salieron del lugar.

Durante el camino al colegio, se vieron juzgados por muchas personas que los miraban con extrema curiosidad, todo aumentó cuando llegaron al colegio, aun tomados de la mano y avanzando por los pasillos hasta la dirección. Nadie podía creer que ambos estuvieran juntos, mucho menos las chicas que conocían a Tony por su increíble forma de complacer, sexualmente hablando.

-Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta joven Stonem. –después de varios minutos de explicaciones, buenos deseos y saludos cordiales, el director Doug dejó salir a Tony, con un Maxxie esperándolo tranquilamente en la sala de espera. Ahora, lo que menos sentía el rubio, es la necesidad por tener a alguien a su lado, ni mucho menos desesperación por no conseguirlo.

-¿Qué tal? –Preguntó el rubio, con cierto interés.

-Sigue siendo raro… -fue la simple respuesta de Anthony. Se echaron a reír y salieron de la oficina con paso acelerado, querían llegar a su salón cuando antes.

Tocaron ligeramente la puerta, un segundo después la abrieron y entraron, por inercia, todos en el salón se giraron y los miraron con relativa sorpresa, algunos de sus más cercanos amigos sonrieron con emoción, tal fue el caso de Chris, Cassie y Anwar.

-Adelante chicos. –Tony miro con inseguridad a la profesora Angie, quien justo en ese momento impartía su clase, aun así, entró con paso dubitativa pero con la seguridad que Maxxie le transmitía al tomarlo del brazo y dirigirlo a su asiento, como si aun estuviera delicado de salud, aunque eso no lo notó al ver las miradas de Michelle, Sid y Jalander.

La calidez con que el resto recibió al chico fue de lo más confortable, no tuvo que sentirse tenso por mucho tiempo y su novio le daba ánimos para no sentirse como el bicho raro, algunos incluso lo felicitaron. Fue agradable ser recibido de esa forma luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia. El resto del día fue menos complicado, al menos en cuanto a relaciones, pues en el estudio se sentía súper ausente, no comprendía muchas cosas, a pesar de que Maxxie siempre lo mantuvo al tanto de las clases. Su poco entendimiento se lo atribuía a su cabeza.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, todos los de la pandilla se reunieron en los jardines, al principio todos trataron de mantener la normalidad, excepto Michelle, que estaba más alejada de lo normal, de ahí en fuera, se trataron asuntos poco relevantes y bromas para amenizar el regreso del que podría ser considerado "líder". Hasta que Anwar rompió el encanto.

-Entonces, ¿son novios cierto? –preguntó, señalándolos con la mirada, provocando el sonrojo descomunal del rubio y una cara de incredulidad en Tony, quien solo asintió.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro. –siguió Chris, mostrándose interesado en el tema. -¿Cómo es que decidiste pasarte al otro bando? –la pregunta incómodo un poco a Tony, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Bueno, creo que así son las relaciones. –contestó el chico con toda la naturalidad que pudo. –Maxxie estuvo ahí desde que recuerdo, me ayudó mucho y de no ser por él, tal vez estuviera en cama todavía. –esa afirmación hizo que Cassie se levantara con emoción.

-Siempre he dicho que el amor es maravilloso cuando se les ve en el rostro y ustedes lo demuestran como nadie. –la chica miró de reojo a Sid, quien solo se removió incómodo. Mientras que Jal solo asintió, pero sin mantenerse neutral, pues notaba la molestia de Michelle.

-¿Esto es una broma o qué? –la repentina intervención de Michelle provocó que todos tuvieran distintas reacciones, solo Chris se quedó sentado, mirando la escena con expectación, mientras que Jal sostenía a su mejor amiga del brazo y Tony se interponía entre ella y Maxxie.

-Este no es el momento Chelle. –fueron las siguientes palabras que se escucharon por parte de Jal, quien se mostraba muy preocupada.

-¿Crees que no sabemos lo que hiciste Maxxie? –preguntó la furibunda mujer. -¡Lo engatusaste, le mentiste y lo obligaste a decidir a tu favor! –escupió con fuerza. –Todos sabemos que desde hace mucho tiempo estás enamorado de él, este solo fue un conjunto de coincidencias que supiste aprovechar… Tony me ama a mí, no a ti… ¡ramera de cuarta! –las últimas palabras ofendieron al rubio quien se mostró dispuesto a contestar, pero Tony lo detuvo.

-No creo que pudiera amar a alguien que culpa de esa forma. –habló con tranquilidad, tratando de no exasperarse. -¿Dónde estuviste cuando más necesitaba de alguien? –preguntó, pero mirando a todos, pues ninguno de ellos estuvo en los momentos de mayor necesidad. –Amar es dar todo por la otra persona, en las buenas y en las malas. –sus palabras parecieron contundentes, pues la chica no pudo contestar. –Solo una persona me demostró que me amaba. –tomó al rubio de la mano y finalizó sus palabras.

-Estás equivocado… no fue así. –contestó Michelle, con lagrimas en los ojos por la ira contenida. –Él te miente y lo demostraré. –señalaba a Maxxie con determinación, como si se tratara de una amenaza. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos, con rumbo desconocido.

-Esto no debe repetirse. –Habló entonces Jalander, torciendo un gesto de insatisfacción, no de apoyo a Michelle, pero tampoco a ellos.

-Creo que han despertado a un monstro. –Dijo de pronto Cassie, hablando con aparente inocencia, medio sonriendo. –Los veo luego y… felicidades, son los más felices por aquí. –Aquello no lo comprendieron muy bien, sin embargo, lo tomaron como un halago.

-Este sábado hay una fiesta en casa de McCoy, ¿vendrán? –esa pregunta los sacó un poco del trance en el que se sentían. –Tienen que venir, fliparán. –la sonrisa perversa de Chris no dejó mucho a la imaginación, aunque se abstuvieron de contestar.

Prácticamente ya todos se habían ido, solo quedaron Sid y Anwar, ambos acompañando a sus mejores amigos respectivamente. Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio, de hecho, solo le viento de la tarde se escuchaba entre ellos; tomaron asiento en el césped y se quedaron pensativos, aquel momento se volvió demasiado complicado para el gusto de Anwar, quien comenzó a mover la pierna en señal de nerviosismo.

-Puedes irte si quieres Anwar. –le habló Maxxie, mirándolo con condescendencia, librándolo de la obligación de quedarse ahí para apoyarlos. El musulmán se quedó quieto y se levantó, sacudiéndose las ropas.

-Yo apoyo su relación chicos. –esas palabras parecieron de compromiso. –De verdad y espero que dure mucho tiempo. –al decir esas palabras miró a Tony, como si creyera ver al mismo de antes, jugando con su nueva presa y nada más. Esa muestra de preocupación por Maxxie lo halagó, así que solo sonrió y agradeció con un asentimiento.

-Creo que también me voy. –Sin se levantó, lo que no sorprendió a nadie, obviamente no se quedaría solo con la pareja, considerando lo tremendamente incongruente que era con la vida y por ende, con sus pensamientos. Solo los miró por unos momentos, torció la boca y se adelanto, siendo seguido por Anwar. Los miraron alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Ninguno dijo nada por otro largo tiempo, claramente no fue el regreso esperado que en algún momento predijeron, pero al menos ninguno de ellos salió golpeado por Michelle. Maxxie decidió recostarse en las piernas de Tony, quien se sintió gustoso por aquel gesto, comenzando a acariciarle los cabellos, mirando a la lejanía, disfrutando del cálido día y de la sombra del árbol bajo el que se encontraban. Ninguno tenía miedo a la ex de Tony, sin embargo, para Maxxie se volvía prioridad mantenerse precavido, la chica tenía un carácter peligroso y tenía el presentimiento de que haría algo para separarlos.

Ninguno supo determinar el tiempo que estuvieron de esa forma, ambos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que unos pasos acercándose los hicieron prestar atención, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Effy, la hermana de menor de Tony. Maxxie se levantó lo más lento que pudo, para no demostrar otra cosa, observando el rostro impasible de la chica, quien es tan parecida a Tony, que le daba curiosidad saber hasta qué punto tenían el mismo carácter, de ser así, se volvía una chica de cuidado.

-Hola Tone. –ese saludo lo conocía Maxxie, solo se lo decía él, ¿cómo es que la chica lo aplicaba? –Cuñado… -esas palabras sonrojaron al rubio quien no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer alguien más estaba de acuerdo con su relación.

-Effy. –El rostro de Tony se iluminó, mucho más cuando su hermana saludó también a su novio. -Creí que ya estarías en casa. –agregó, mirándola con el cariño que le tenía, después de todo, una de las cosas que jamás olvidó, es el cariño por su hermana.

-Reuniones extracurriculares. –contestó desdeñando sus propias palabras, sentándose con normalidad, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, esa actitud no fue del agrado de Max, sin embargo, no dijo nada, no mientras echara el humo hacia el lado de contrario de Tony. -¿Aún no piensas regresar a casa? –esa pregunta demostró la naturaleza de la chica, un modo nada temeroso y directo de decir las cosas.

-Supongo que sí. –la chica miró a Maxxie, esperando ver su reacción, pero no se veía sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, lo cual la extrañó. –Esperaba hablar con nuestros padres este fin de semana. –agregó. – Creo que al estar en casa, terminaré de recordar muchas cosas, aun tengo problemas con la semana anterior al accidente. –al decir la última palabra, el rostro de los tres se oscureció por un segundo, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad.

-Bueno, podría ir preparando el terreno para que no haya dificultades. –se ofreció la chica, aunque mirando con una extraña sensación de molestia, lo que claro, es normal en ella, sobre todo después del accidente de su hermano y mucho más asentado cuando se enteró de la relación de este con otro chico. No que juzgara a los gays, solo que no comprendía el repentino cambio de su hermano, siempre lo vio con Michelle, de ahí que la apoyara.

-Descuida, trataré de que todo quede claro esta vez. –los humores de su padre no son precisamente algo con lo que se pudiera ir a la ligera, necesitaba una preparación. –Ahora creo que nos vamos, los padres de Maxxie nos esperan. –mientras hablaba se levantaban.

-Yo también estoy de salida, los acompaño a la parada. –miró a Maxxie como si esperara que se negara, pero el otro solo la miro con una sonrisa tímida. Los chicos se tomaron de la mano, con Effy a su lado. -¿Y qué tal tus presentaciones de baile Max? –a los dos les sorprendió que la chica se dirigiera la rubio, considerando que en ningún momento previo a ese encuentro lo había hecho.

-Genial, el próximo mes tengo una presentación con todo el equipo en el teatro de la ciudad. –contestó con la mejor normalidad que pudo pensar. –Estas invitada. –agregó, para que aquello sonara más formal.

A partir de ese momento se enfrascaron en una plática muy amena, compartieron deseos y gustos que no trataron en otro momento, pero que fue terapéutico para Tony, quien en un par de ocasiones recordó algunas cosas de las que hablaron. Llegaron hasta la parada del bus y todavía se quedaron alrededor de media hora hablando, Effy se mostraba muy cooperativa al verlos juntos, tomarse de la mano, mirarse como dos enamorados y hasta aceptó que de vez en cuando se tocaran de manera amorosa. Fue un momento que no se hubieran imaginado después del fatídico día con el resto de sus amigos.

Una vez que se encontraron solos en el bus, rumbo a los suburbios, hablaron sobre lo que pasó con los demás, trataron de mostrarse lo más objetivos posible, pues sabían que no sería fácil para los demás verlos como pareja, llevaría tiempo, mucho más para Michelle, suponiendo que algún día llegue a aceptarlo. El llegar a su casa se encontraron con los padres de Maxxie, comieron y hablaron sobre lo que harían el fin de semana, advirtiendo sobre su salida a la fiesta del tal McCoy, a la que accedieron con tal de que regresaran temprano. Parecía extraño, pero llevaba tiempo viviendo como si fueran una pareja de recién casados y no sentían ni un ápice de inconformidad.

-o-

Effy regresaba en el bus que la llevaría a su casa, cuando el móvil vibró en su mano, apenas miró el número cuando contestó. –Vendrá a casa este fin de semana, supongo que después de la fiesta… tienes suerte. –habló con tranquilidad, mirando por la ventana.

-Perfecto, espero que estés lista con Sean. –le habló la otra voz; se trataba de la inconfundible Michelle, con un tono fuerte, casi colérico.

-Descuida… vio a Maxxie por fotos y dijo que aceptaría sin recibir pago alguno, al parecer le gusta. –no sabía como es que todo parecía ir tomando forma conforme el tiempo, como si cada detalle fuera trazado solo para ellas.

-Más puntos a nuestro favor. –se escuchó una sonrisa de emoción. –Ahora solo dejaremos que todo se dé por sí solo… te veré en la fiesta. –la chica colgó el teléfono, pensando en las cosas que estaban sucediendo, aunque estaba a favor de Michelle, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que Maxxie fuera como su anterior cuñada lo describe, hasta donde lo ha tratado le ha parecido menos malo. Como fuera, todo estaba en marcha y no tenía ganas de detenerlo.

El siguiente día será viernes, pero es feriado para todos los ingleses, la reina dará incluso un discurso como todos los años, pero el sábado tendrían la oportunidad de olvidar las formalidades para enloquecer con el ambiente de la ciudad, pues cabía mencionar que, McCoy, es bien conocido por su calidad de fiestas. Nada faltaría. Nada.

Continuara…

-o-

¡Hola! No puedo creer que haya pasado más de un año para que actualizara esta historia, tengo miles de excusas, pero creo que no son necesarias mencionarlas, dado que no merezco su perdón. Como se dieron cuenta, cambié un poco el modo de escribir o más bien, con más lógica y menos faltas de ortografía, creo yo xD. Espero que les haya agrado. Un saludo especial a todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios: **maxxietony**, **FeelLikeSuperhuman** (Que largo ), **Fran Ktrin Black**, **Luis**, **Cass**, y **H Koutalidou Aligizaki**. Me han inspirado para seguir chicos. Y también a los que han agregado las alertas. Saludos.


	7. Destrucción Parte 1

**Destrucción – parte 1**

La ciudad parcia seguir de fiestas, en varios antros las cosas que se veían podían superar a cualquier libertinaje que las religiones no se cansaban de evitar entre los jóvenes de la actualidad, por supuesto, para ellos no es algo importante concentrarse en alguien como Dios, esas cosas siempre parecen ser para ancianos y si llegaban a una edad avanzada, probablemente se preocuparían. Ahora se trataba de disfrutar, de vivir la vida, de soñar, de gozar, de hacer todo lo que sus mentes retorcidas pudieran idear. Todas esas cosas podrían caracterizar al Andrew McCoy, el muchacho más inverosímil y más descuidado de toda la ciudad, o al menos así se decía, pues sus padres casi nunca están y solo le mandan el dinero que necesita, el cual siempre es lo justo.

Esa noche, la casa del popular chico estaba abarrotada por cientos de sus compañeros del instituto, aunque a más de 70% ni los conocía. Pero se trataba de festejar, de sentirse vivos, así que quien estuviera con él, es lo de menos. Por toda la construcción circulaba todo tipo de bebidas y sustancias ilegales, amenizando la estancia de los visitantes y llevándolos a un mundo maravilloso donde solo el placer existía y que les formaba una sonrisa idiota a cada uno de los que ya estaban entrados en la fiesta. Los padres de Andrew no llegarían hasta la semana entrante, así que no habría ninguna clase de dificultad, todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Cuando Maxxie y Tony llegaron a la fiesta, sus ojos no dejaron de mirar a todos los que pasaban por ahí, unos se notaban tranquilos, algunos muy divertidos, pero la mayoría disfrutaba de la fiesta, algo que lo hizo sentirse en un ambiente algo olvidado por las penas y las preocupaciones. Algunos los saludaban con júbilo, otros con sorpresa, sobre todo al verlos de la mano, demostrándose orgullosos de ser pareja. Para Tony fue difícil reconocer a varios de ellos, así que solo sonreía correspondiendo cualquier gesto que fuera cordial.

-¿No es mucho ruido? –preguntó Max a su novio, mostrando un rostro preocupado por su salud y bienestar.

-Descuida, creo que todo va bien. –la sonrisa que se le formó fue de antología, obviamente regresar a esas situaciones le hicieron recordar sus pasadas glorias, cuando se volvía el centro de atención de muchos, cuando decenas de hombres y mujeres intentaban por muchos pedios llegar hasta él y poder tocarlo, con la esperanza de que les diera un poco de su atención.

-Entonces ven. –evadiendo a todos los que se interponían en su camino, apenas notando sus rostros por las luces de neon que bailoteaban por la zona de baile y solo escuchando el ruido de la música, Maxxie tomó de la mano de su amado, hasta llegar al centro de la pista, donde muchos gritaban, se movían como podían, se abrazaban, se besaban y se tocaban.

El rubio, emocionado por ello, se apresuró a moverse, de la forma que mejor lo sabía hacer, instando a que el más alto también lo hiciera, siempre el compas de la música, dejándose llevar por los sonidos y los movimientos que parecían nacer solos. Poco a poco empezaron a desenvolverse, ni siquiera pensaron en los demás, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, sin tomar aun nada. Solo ellos dos, amándose un poco más, dejando que sus mentes se acoplaran a través de los movimientos de sus cuerpos, creando una especie de simbiosis que no se podía explicar.

Luego de por lo menos media hora de no parar no moverse, aunque el tiempo fue lo más irrelevante del mundo en esos momentos, fueron alcanzados por sus amigos, uno a uno se fueron reuniéndose a su alrededor, como si empezaran a festejar el regreso de Tony a las pistas de baile, a las fiestas y a los días de gloria pasados.

-Creí que no vendrían. –Le dijo Cassie al rubio, cerca de su oído, moviéndose de una forma muy típica en ella.

-Ya era necesario. –fue la simple respuesta del chico, aunque sin separarse mucho de Tony, quien también parecía interesado en no perder de vista a Maxxie, quizá por el hecho de que aún tenía miedo de verse solo sin él.

-¡Ey, Tony, vamos por una bebidas! –fue Chris que no esperó a que se opusiera, halándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la pista, alejándolo del resto, quienes aún seguían enfrascados en su baile. Maxxie intentó seguirles, pero la misma Cassie se interpuso en su camino.

-No tiene diez años. –le dijo con determinación, siguiendo con sus movimientos e invitándolo a que la siguiera con el baile, aunque el rostro del rubio no cambió mucho, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, tenía razón después de todo.

Los minutos le parecieron eternos, pero trataba de controlarse lo más que podía, imaginando lo que estarían pidiendo, porque hasta eso, el alcohol estaba fuertemente custodiado por los amigos cercanos de Andrew, aunque claro, Chris es uno de ellos, así que no tendría mucho problema en conseguir la cantidad apropiada. Justo cuando se le acabó la paciencia y empezó a buscar la forma de escapar de sus amigos, aparecieron con unos cuantos vasos, mismos que empezaron a repartir.

-Toma. –con la misma sonrisa del principio y con señal de estar todavía muy emocionado, le entregó uno de los vasos, al principio se mostró escéptico, sobre todo porque estaba consciente de que no deberían tomar nada embriagante. Pero al llevarse la bebida a su garganta se dio cuenta de que no tenía alcohol. –Prueba de esta. –Tony le acercó su vaso para que supiera que él también se mantenía con responsabilidad. Una cosa que lo enorgulleció.

Sus miradas fueron comprensivas y un beso fue inevitable, apenas consientes de que sus amigos les miraban con diferentes expresiones, pero las más divertidas siempre han sido las de Chris, Anwar y Cassie, quienes no tenían ningún problema con aceptar la relación de los chicos. -¡Eh, sigamos bailando, luego los arrumacos! –Anwar se encargó de separarlos, alejando al rubio de su amigo e invitándolo a moverse, al mismo tiempo que él. Esa clase de reacciones siempre fueron típicas en ellos, pues cuando el moreno no fuese gay, siempre disfrutó la cercanía de su amigo y jamás se preocupó por que los criticaran.

Hubo un momento en que ambos se dividieron, como si sus amigos quisieran pasar tiempo con cada uno de ellos, pero no tenerlos juntos, después de todo, cada uno de ellos tenía cosas particulares que no se trataban con un tercero, como en el caso de Anwar, quien con unas copas de más, le reclamó al rubio su falta de consideración, al olvidarlo completamente por Tony, aunque luego de explicarle las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar al lado de un convaleciente Stonem, de hablarle sobre sus traumas, de lo que tiene ahora, de lo que le hace falta, de que lo sigue queriendo como amigo, pero de comprender que las cosas siguen su camino, y que así como Maxxie tiene a alguien, Anwar algún día lo tendrá y entonces entenderá. Esa discusión le llevó como una hora, tiempo en que perdió a Tony, hasta que el musulmán se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás.

Anthony por su parte recibió muchas palabras por parte de Cassie, quien le felicitó por tener los pantalones de asumir su noviazgo con Maxxie, el chico solo le agradeció; después fue Jal quien le daba unas cuantas excusas de porqué no siente la misma felicidad que el resto, dejando en claro que la actuación de Michelle tampoco ha sido la más prudente, pero que aun así no comprende el cambio tan repentino; Chris solo le preguntaba sobre el sexo con un hombre, luego de estar con puras mujeres, por supuesto que no contestó nada, solo le dio largas explicaciones que aburrieron al otro, que parecía más interesado en posiciones y cosas raras; al final estuvo con Sid, quien con la misma seriedad de siempre criticó que dejara a Michelle, aunque de cierta forma ambos recordaban que Sid siempre tuvo deseos poco decorosos con aquella mujer, hablaron por largo rato, recordando momentos previos al accidente, de las veces que sí fue a verlo al hospital, del miedo que tuvo de perderlo y de lo estúpido que fue al no apoyarlo como debía, luego de ellos, su amistad casi volvió a ser la misma.

Cuando el rubio miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que la hora de retirarse estaba por llegar, así que creyó prudente ir a buscarle, mientras avanzaba entre la gente se topó con la hermana de Tony, Effy, quien se acercó a él sin mucho preámbulos y dado que la percepción hacia ella cambió drásticamente, sencillamente esperó a que le hablara. Se dio cuenta entonces de que iba acompañada de un chico, lo que le hizo pensar en su novio, sin embargo, no es que creyera que no tenía la edad, pero el muchacho se veía mayor que ella.

-Hola Maxxie. –le saludo la chica, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, como si se trataran de viejos amigos, aunque bueno, son cuñados, el respeto ante todo, por lo que correspondió con cordialidad y su típica sonrisa. -¿Y mi hermano? –preguntó casi de inmediato, mostrándose extrañada de que no estuviera con él.

-Está con unos amigos al otro lado. –le contestó. –Precisamente iba por él, creo que es hora de irnos. –le dijo, apenas mirando al otro chico, quien repentinamente miraba con efusividad al rubio, que solo se desentendió.

-No se irán sin que antes bailen conmigo. –la sonrisa de la chica a veces parecía demasiado exagerada, pues no la había visto sonreír así antes, pero no la conocía del todo, por lo que no se preocupó en lo absoluto. –Porqué no me esperas aquí, yo iré por él. –le dijo con cierta dulzura. –Mientras te encargo a Sean, un amigo de la familia. –sin esperar respuesta alguna, hizo que Sean se adelantara hacia Maxxie, quien intentaba detenerla, pero siendo detenido por el otro chico, quien con descaro se le acercó demasiado. Effy, desapareció entre la multitud.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapo? –el rubio levantó la ceja derecha con interés. –Perdón, no pude evitarlo. –dijo después, mostrándose aparentemente avergonzado.

-Descuida y lo siento, pero estoy con alguien. –de inmediato quiso dejar las cosas en claro, no tenía la más mínima intensión de verlo más allá de un conocido, no es el tiempo en que le importa poco lo que fueran a decir de él si estaba con el primer chico que se le pasara por enfrente. Con cortesía se alejó un paso y marcó distancia.

-No soy celoso. –contestó el otro, mostrándose con pocas ganas de querer dejar ir a lo que sería su presa de la noche, así que mostrándose más imponente, volvió a acortar la distancia para con el rubio.

-Se que funciona esto, así que por favor, aléjate antes de que te arrepientas. –no sería la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien por querer pasarse de listo, siempre usaba su habilidad en el baile para moverse y dar certeros golpes a su oponente.

-Un chico rudo, eso me gusta. –sonrió con libidinosidad. Maxxie no podía negar que el chaval es muy atractivo, pero a leguas se notaba su falta de respeto y su increíble arrogancia, defectos que no soportaba en las personas, además, por fin tenía al amor de su vida a su lado, ¿acaso cometería la estupidez de engañarle?, desde luego que no.

-¿Eres retrasado o qué? Esa pregunta pareció ofender al otro, quien en un solo movimiento lo atrapó con sus brazos, aprovechando que su altura y su fuerza. Luego, sin la menor de las condescendencias, lo besó, al principio Maxxie tuvo la idea de golpearlo en la parte más sensible de todo hombre, pero casi con la misma rapidez el chico se separó del rubio, sin embargo, cuando creyó que todo podría ser una mala broma, vio como Tony golpeaba al tal Sean y lo derribaba con facilidad, pero no se detuvo, una vez que lo tuvo en el suelo, arremetió con mayor coraje, propinándole patadas que hicieron al otro quejarse de dolor, aunque no se escuchó por el ruido de la música.

-¡Basta! –gritaba Effy una y otra vez, intentando la forma de parar a su furibundo hermano, pero sin éxito alguno, pues la fuerza del chico es superior, mucho más ahora que es instigada por su coraje hacia aquel chico.

-¡Tone! –Maxxie le habló con preocupación, tomando de uno de los brazos y evitando que siguiera atacando al otro. –Es suficiente. –le dijo, en un tono más calmado, aunque para el otro solo fue un movimiento de labios. Intentó acercarse, pero de pronto el pelinegro se alejó. El rubio frunció el entrecejo al no entender, se suponía que simplemente lo defendía de ese abusivo, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

-No… -la palabra dejó a Maxxie perplejo, que no dudo en querer tomarlo de la mano, pero la respuesta fue peor que nula, la mirada de Tony se mostraba decepcionada, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Sin más, Tony se dio la vuelta y se alejó con velocidad, apartando con fuerza a quien estuviera enfrente. Pero el rubio no se quedó estático, corrió a toda prisa tras de él, aprovechando que muchos se hacían a un lado todavía por el aventón del otro.

Hubo un momento en que casi lo perdía, pero sabía que iba directo a la salida, así que apresuró su paso lo mejor que pudo, aunque las circunstancias no se lo permitían como realmente deseaba. Al llegar a la puerta principal, su primera reacción fue buscar en la calle. -¡Tone! –gritó con fuerza, solo para verlo entrar a un auto, que era conducido por Michelle, quien aceleró a fondo, dejando a Maxxie confundido. -¿Qué está pasando?...

Continued…

-o-

Ahora los agradecimientos. A **Fran_Ktrin_Black**, **miripunky**, **Iloveleamichele** y especialmente a **Eternitydreamer**, por haberse leído todo los capítulos de una sola vez (o eso creo xD). Como siempre, sus comentarios me animan a seguir y me dan inspiración. A veces creo que si se pudiera vender y comprar la inspiración, fácilmente cotizaría en las bolsas de valores. Saludos a todos y todas. Un feliz año y mis mejores deseos.


	8. Destrucción Parte 2

**Destrucción – Parte 2**

Se encontró de pronto bailando animadamente con Sid, aunque marcando distancia, pues de alguna forma saber que su mejor amigo tenía tendencias homosexuales le hacía reconsiderar la cercanía, una pensamiento lamentable, pero no importante para Tony, que también se lo atribuyo al distanciamiento de los últimos meses. Su emoción por regresar a fiestas de ese tipo le devolvieron la esperanza de seguir con vida, eso aunado a todo lo que Maxxie le entregó, pues pocas personas son capaces de sacrificar un poco de su vida por alguien más, a menos claro que sea el amor lo que provoque tales reacciones.

Su vida poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, aunque con una madurez diferente, ya no es el chico que solo piensa en el placer, ahora tiene miras al futuro, a cosas con sentido, a deseos que seguro lo volverán un hombre provecho. Todo ello gracias a Max, con quien seguro compartirá todos los beneficios de ser un hombre de bien, pues es inevitable que cambie, la muerte tiene ese efecto en las personas y haberla tocado de esa manera sin duda cambiaría la percepción de cualquiera, por mucho que quisiera regresar a los vicios de antes.

Sus movimientos, algo torpes, llamaban la atención de algunas personas, las que lo conocían se sentían desilusionadas por haber perdido al Tony de siempre, sin embargo, no hay experimentado lo que él, así que cualquier comentario sobre su pasado, es algo que fácilmente olvidará. Cerró sus ojos por algunos momentos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la música electrónica le provocaba, las luces le hacían verse en un mundo alterno, donde el exterior y la vida real dejaban de importar, donde el verdadero sentido de estar ahí es solo dejarse llevar por la mente, hundirse en sentimientos encontrados y actuar conforme a lo que se piensa.

Alguien lo tomó por la cintura, obligándolo a despertar de su epifanía y volverlo a la realidad de súbito, sus ojos pronto reconocieron a Effy, su amada hermana, quien con la mirada tierna lo abrazó y lo dirigió hacia una serie de movimientos menos sensuales y más recatados, solo con la idea de disfrutar el contacto. –Eres tú de nuevo. –le dijo al oído, con voz aguda y fuerte para que el sonido de la música no se interpusiera.

-En parte. –contestó sin pensarlo mucho, mirándola con media sonrisa y accediendo al baile. –Te aseguro que lo que es diferente en mí, es gracias al amor. –esas palabras crearon conmoción en la menor, pero no demostró nada, solo siguió con sus movimientos.

-El amor no solo te ha cambiado a ti, también a él, a Maxxie. –las palabras de la chica se podían entender como serenas, claras y seguras, por lo que Tony no las objetó, solo las aceptó con la mirada. –Él siempre aprovechó las oportunidades que la vida le dio, se enrolló con muchos chicos, todo con la idea de disfrutar de la vida, igual que tú. –prosiguió, empezando a crear cierta confusión en el más alto. –Pero eso acabó, incluso él ha aceptado la monogamia. –sonrió, como si lo que dijera fuera un halago para su cuñado.

-No recuerdo mucho de eso. –afirmó, la sola idea de que otros hombres hubiesen estado con él le causó escozor en el alma, pero la mirada de su hermana fue condescendiente, así que no tuvo por qué sentirse enfadado, sus palabras sin duda solo se refieren a un pasado que ya no existe.

-No es necesario, aquellos chicos han dejado de importarle al mismo Maxxie, eso es seguro. –prosiguió, mirándolo con vehemencia, como si quiera aprenderse cada una de sus reacciones, mismas que Tony trataba de ocultar, fallando en el intento. –Los admiro, dejar el pasado atrás es algo complicado, pero tu situación apremió las circunstancias y ahora lo ha demostrado. –esas palabras sonaban demasiado técnicas para una chica de su edad, pero es inteligente y todo el mundo lo sabe. –Jamás volverán atrás, eso es seguro. – finalizó, abrazándose de nuevo a su hermano.

Tony no comprendió mucho lo que ella trataba de decirle, pero se aseguró que solo fueron palabras de aliento y aceptación, se movieron un poco, en círculos, él enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Cuando levantó su mirada, su mente casi no lo creyó, fue como si todo se hubiese tratado de una predicción, ahí en el fondo, la imagen de Maxxie besándose con un rubio más alto que él. No supo cómo o porqué, pero su cuerpo reaccionó sin pensar y haciendo a un lado a su hermana, se dirigió directo a donde su amante.

Aquello dejó de ser analizado, solo actuó, pero de una forma que ni siquiera él mismo pudo razonar, fue como si su instinto de macho alfa saliera a brote y no pudiera controlarlo. Frente a él solo pudo ver al amor de su vida y a un tipo extraño que lo besaba, no vio un beso pasional o amoroso, solo a un hombre sobre los labios que él marcó como suyos. Tampoco supo de dónde obtuvo una fuerza descomunal que pronto derribó a su adversario, el cual ni siquiera lo pareció cuando cedió pronto a los golpes de Tony. La ira y el dolor conjugado en múltiples reacciones que solo lo incitaban a la destrucción; ni siquiera se percató que lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos antes el sufrimiento que aquello le provocaba.

-¡Tone! –reconoció esa voz casi al instante y fue como la medicina para lo que sentía, se separó de aquel tipo y ya ni siquiera se molestó en mirar cuánto daño le había hecho, solo se volvió a donde la voz y miró al ser que más ama en su vida. A partir de ese momento sus oídos volvieron a cubrirse con una sensación punzante y dolorosa, no supo lo que sus labios articularon, solo deseó desaparecer y salir de ahí. Dio un paso hacia atrás y girándose empezó a avanzar entre la multitud, su mente no tenía más destino que el de alejarse de aquel lugar.

Cuando el viento de afuera le revolvió el cabello sintió que era demasiado para sus fosas nasales, se sintió asfixiar, a pesar de que la multitud seguía adentro y frente a él solo se encontró el vació; no lloró, ni siquiera supo de qué manera debía sufrir, tampoco subo qué pensar. En un momento tuvo la necesidad de voltear, de encontrar a su rubio favorito y decirle que no pasaba nada, que aquello tenía un certera explicación, que él solo se confundió, que tal vez había sobreactuado y que incluso le pediría perdón al que golpeó. Pero no lo hizo, siguió mirando al frente, justo en el momento en que un auto se detenía.

-¿Tony? –una, aparentemente, incrédula Michelle salió del otro lado y lo miró con preocupación. -¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, pero solo se limitó a mirarla. –Me estás preocupando, ¿ha pasado algo? –esa pregunta fue demasiado sobrada, pero no fue causa para que el chico sospechara algo, solo suspiró y se le ocurrió una sola cosa.

-Quiero irme. –sin muchos miramientos se subió al auto de la chica, quien sin esperar a explicaciones volvió al volante y encendió el automóvil. Ella sí alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Maxxie, pero en lugar de detenerse, apresuró sus movimientos y acelerando lo más rápido que pudo, avanzó entre las calles. –Quiero ir al muelle. –volvió a hablar, luego de varios minutos. Eso pudo ser un poco raro para Michelle, pero sabiendo la oportunidad que tenía, no la desaprovecharía.

-o-

_Flashback_

La mañana de ese domingo se sentía especialmente tranquilizadora, ni siquiera les dieron ganas de levantarse, de hecho, bien podrían pasarse el resto del día en esa cama, abrazados, acariciándose, con las sabanas cubriendo solo de la cintura para abajo, exceptuando los pies, que quien entrara podría ver como se acariciaban hasta con ellos. Tony mantenía al rubio en su regazo, pasando su brazo por el costado del otro y acariciando su brazo que lo mantenía extendido sobre la cama; no dormían, pero sí dormitaban, uno de esos momentos que provocan añoranza cuando se recuerda.

-Tu piel es suave. –habló el de cabellos negros, sonriendo un poco y besando el hombro de su amante, hablando más por la piel de su espalda, que además toca su pecho, que por la de su brazos que seguí acariciando con lentitud. Maxxie apenas soltó un bufido de satisfacción, no contestando, aunque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Seguro no lo dices para quedar bien? –le preguntó, sin malas intenciones, solo tratando de escuchar lo que desea, lo que cualquier persona desearía luego de tener la primer noche de su vida entregada al amor verdadero.

-No. –respondió sin dudar. –Me has hecho feliz esta noche, nada podría ser suficientemente halagador para decir cuando te amo por esto. –afirmó, apretando un poco el abrazo, para que le quede claro de lo que habla, que sus palabras son sinceras y que no hay nada en el mundo que deseara más que seguir a su lado. -¿Siempre será así, cierto? –preguntó después, haciendo que el otro se girara con rapidez y lo encarara, aunque en su mirada solo se viera ternura y comprensión.

-Será mejor. –habló, acariciando el rostro de Tony, sintiéndose el chico más feliz de todo el mundo. –Soñé con este día por mucho tiempo, más del que pudiera imaginar. –agregó, dejando entrever un poco de su vida antes de que Tony tuviera aquel accidente, cuando sus deseos de ser amado por él solo se limitaban a momentos eróticos en su cama, pero en soledad, sin el calor de Tony, no como ahora. –Nada evitará que demuestre el amor que te tengo, nada. –sin mayores preámbulos se acercó y le dio un beso tierno, beso que el otro no evitó corresponder.

-Siempre ha momentos difíciles en cualquier pareja, situaciones que no siempre se pueden superar. –esa repentina forma de pensar no se la esperó el rubio, que sin embargo se quedó pensando en ello. –Lo he visto con mis padres y con los de nuestros amigos, todas las personas parecen pasar por eso, pude verlo ahora que te tengo y me preocupa que pueda pasarnos. –de pronto esa sensación de tranquilidad se vio, irremediablemente, perturbada. Pero Maxxie no lo vio para mal, al contrario, supo que esa creciente relación es tan importante para Tone, como para él, así que supuso bueno dejar claras algunas cosas.

-Puede ser, sí. –empezó, no es que esas cosas deban hablarlas dos chicos de su edad, pero la madurez de su relación es tal, que resultaba positivo. –Pero podemos basar nuestra relación es muchas cosas. –prosiguió. –La confianza, el respeto, la tolerancia, todas esas cualidades pueden darle solidez a cualquier relación. –no quitó la mirada del otro, dándole a entender que esas palabras son en verdad importantes para él. –Es seguro que vendrán pruebas, pero las superaremos. –volvió a besarlo, abrazándose un poco a él y enterrándose en su regazo.

-Si algún día pasa algo así, vayamos al muelle. – eso provocó que el otro levantara el rostro y lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido, no comprendiendo bien a lo que se refiere. –Ya sabes, desde ahí puede verse la inmensidad de mar, tan solo y tan grande, que tal vez pueda reunirnos en la orilla solo para hacernos recordar que nada es imposible, pues resiste a cualquier cosa y sabe darse su lugar en este mundo, siempre indomable. –el rubio lo calló con un nuevo beso.

-No es lógico lo que dices. –volvió a tomar la palabra. –Pero si miramos al mar, tal vez él nos de las respuestas correctas y solucionemos cualquier problema. –aquello se escuchó más tranquilizador para Tony, que solo asintió. Luego de esa pequeña charla se enfrascaron en una sesión de roces y toques con sentido erótico que fue interrumpido de manera bochornosa por la madre de Maxxie.

_End Flashback_

-o-

Un triste Maxxie se sentó en la acera, no le importó que estuviera muy fría, se sentía confundido por lo que sucedió tan de pronto y de una manera ilógica, no podía encontrar sentido a la actitud de aquel tipo, que vale, siempre han existido patanes, pero ninguno se interesó tanto en él, chico como ese siempre le daban la vuelta y lo que realmente se interesaban en él tenían menores cualidades físicas. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se estrujó, como si deseara despertar de una posible pesadilla, pero al regresar la vista a la oscura calle y la dirección que tomó el carro, supo se trata de la realidad, la triste y amarga realidad. De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente.

-o-

El auto de Michelle, que pidió a sus padres, se estacionó con lentitud en los aparcamientos del muelle, la oscuridad de la noche no volvió a inundar el lugar cuando apagó los faros. Ninguno salió del auto, se quedaron ahí, mirando al frente y escuchando las olas pegar contra los cimientos de toda la construcción; Michelle miró a Tony un par de veces, pero él no mostró reacción alguna, solo miraba al frente, de cierto modo sintió algo de culpa, después de todo no es una total arpía sin sentimientos; pero debe ser así, ella fue la primera que lo amó, es su derecho tenerlo. El frio afuera no es tanto como lo hubiesen esperado, de eso se dieron cuenta cuando el chico abrió la puerta y dejó entrar el clima.

-No deberías salir. –fueron las palabras de Michelle al presentir su reacción. -¿Qué es lo que pasó para que tengas esa actitud? –cuestionó, aunque sabía perfectamente lo sucedido, de hecho, su plan está saliendo tan a la perfección, que no lo puede creer. –Sé que hemos tenido diferencia, pero ante todo soy tu amiga y si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. –su mirada fue condescendiente, logrando que Tony la mirase y le dedicara un gesto sonriente, aunque vació y desolador.

-No lo sé exactamente. –contestó, volviendo la mirada al mar, aunque oscuro, solo iluminado en las orillas por las luces del muelle. -¿Alguna vez tuvimos problemas? –preguntó de pronto. –Ya sabes, problemas de novios, en los que sentimos la distancia y nuestros pensamientos nos traicionaron al grado de convertirse en navajas que atravesaron el corazón sin contemplaciones. –esas palabras fueron duras hasta para la chica, quien recordó algunos momentos en que de verdad se sintió traicionada.

-No hubo nada que no pudiéramos superar. –afirmó, haciendo un gesto de cariño que Tony no miró pero que presintió. –Nuestro amor fue diferente, estuvo lleno de muchos momentos increíbles, teníamos una conexión incomparable, todo el mundo lo decía, hasta Maxxie. –aquellas mentiras fueron dichas de una manera tan convincente, que Tony no dudó, sin embargo, ella sabía la verdad. Siempre aceptó los maltratos de Tony, que jamás la amó, solo se sentía atraído a ella por su cuerpo, por tener alguien con quien acostarse, varias veces la humilló pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, aguantándole, siempre patética; incluso cuando Tony mostró interés por primera vez en Maxxie, supo que podría perderlo, por eso presionó al rubio para que solo se alejara y lo consiguió, de una manera tan magistral que el propio Tony terminó avergonzado.

Si, ella consiguió separarlos antes de que su vínculo creciera, pues Tony encontró resistencia en alguien y eso jamás le sucedió, por eso es que comenzó a sentirse obsesionado con el rubio, por eso es que trató por todos los medios de seducirle, pero siempre se resistió y en lugar de alejarse comenzó a ver una persona valiosa, alguien que tenía firmes convicciones, alguien moralmente aceptable, nadie le mostró tanto y eso logró llevarlo al amor, a sentirse atraído por Maxxie como nunca se sintió por nadie. Michelle jamás ha sido tonta, lo vio, supo que el estúpido marica tenía muchas probabilidades de engatusar a Tony, lo que eventualmente daría resultados que la dejarían a ella como un recuerdo vano. No, no lo permitió y no lo permitirá ahora, tal vez se descuidó al dejarlo luego del accidente, pero no volverá a pasar.

-Yo siempre estoy aquí Tony, siempre para ti. –sonrió con tremenda condescendencia, atreviéndose a mover un poco y estirar su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico, éste no se opuso, dejó que ella lo tocara, pero algo comprendió, no la sentía tan cálida como la de Maxxie, al contrario, tuvo una sensación de frialdad. A pesar de ello no se atrevió a alejarse, ni siquiera cuando vio que Michelle comenzaba a acercarse de tal manera que pronto lo besaría. Cuando los labios de la chica tocaron los suyos, algo volvió a cambiar; su mente empezó a dar giros inesperados, cientos de imágenes empezaron a circular por su mente de manera estrepitosa e inentendible. Hasta que se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Michelle fue que todo quedó claro.

-o-

Por fin, luego de meses, puedo actualizar el fic, sé que tardo mucho, pero en verdad espero que sigan ahí, hay razones por las que tardo y todas son laborales/universitarias, eso aunado a que en ocasiones mis _musos_ me abandonan xD. Agradecimientos especiales a **Fran Ktrin Black** (sorry chica, es imposible apurarme xD), **Eternitydreamer** y **anto** que empezó a seguir la historia. Agradezco también a los que ha agregado a sus alertas. Disculpen los errores que tenga el capítulo.


	9. Amanecer

**Amanecer**

-o-

Maxxie empezó a tener una ligera esperanza, una que le detenía pensamientos tristes, pues se trataba de algo bueno; si su amor sigue intacto sin duda se encontrarían en el lugar que ellos mismos eligieron para entenderse mejor o para reconciliarle o para lo que fuera, pues es el puerto el lugar ideal para hacerlo, desde ahí sale el sol, desde ahí la oscuridad empieza a perder fuerza y la ciudad se ilumina al calor de un nuevo día, uno que puede traer situaciones especiales. No se detuvo ni un momento, sus pies siguieron corriendo con toda la fuerza que tienen, por suerte es un bailarín profesional, de lo contrario ya hubiera cedido al cansancio, o tal vez no, quien sabe, lo que es cierto es que su amor por Tony no puede desaparecer así como así, no por una tontería, no por algo que ni siquiera fue real.

Su frente empezó a escurrir algunas gotas de sudor, pero eso no le importó, siguió corriendo sin parar, sin pensar en nada más que en Tony el único chico por el que realmente se ha interesado, por el que se enamoró la primera vez que lo vio, aquel que siempre mostró actitudes antipáticas y presuntuosas que luego se convirtieron en típicas y soportables, pues la osadía en su vida fue admirada por el rubio ya que le daba a comprender muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez no muchos pudieran mirar y que sólo se aprecian a través de la mirada.

Tal vez Michelle fue patética al soportar las humillaciones del pelinegro, pero es posible que ella también supiera apreciar lo que Maxxie también aprendió a hacer, sin embargo, su insatisfacción propia y su temor a quedarse sola le fue valiendo una dependencia enfermiza que Tony supo aprovechar, aunque no de una manera que el rubio pudiera aceptar, quizá por eso no lo aceptó hasta ahora. Después del accidente se encontró con un chico vulnerable, uno que necesitó ayuda en todos los aspectos de su vida, pues de manera casi literal volvió a nacer; lo que le dio coraje para darle todo su apoyo fue la indiferencia de todos los demás al dolor que Tone demostró en sus ojos, esos tan expresivos que imploraban por ayuda y que sólo él se atrevió a ofrecer.

Llegó hasta el muelle, o al menos a la entrada, sin detenerse más que para pensar en el posible lugar para encontrarlo; una vez que analizó y que su corazón pareció indicarle, volvió a la carrera, esta vez con más lentitud y con la mirada atenta. Pasó de largo algunas construcciones hasta que llegó a la orilla del puerto, desde ahí pudo ver estacionado el auto de Michelle o al menos así lo intuyó, pues la noche aún está sobre la ciudad y su oscuridad ciega a las personas a ver las cosas como realmente son. Caminó con temor en dirección al auto, su garganta se cerró casi a unos pasos de mirar el interior y como si presintiera algo malo se quedó parado a sólo unos centímetros de las ventanas, observando tenuemente la figura de Michelle sobre la de Tony, en una posición clara y que no dejó lugar a dudas.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, dentro de su mente se vino un torrente de sentimientos que no podía hilar, pues el sentido lógico para ellos no podía ser encontrado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. No es tan sorprendente, empezó a pensar, después de todo fue un sueño, un lindo sueño. En algún momento las cosas sabían tomar su curso, Tony perdió la memoria, algún día tendría que recordarla y cuando lo hiciera regresaría con la persona que siempre ha querido, la chica con la que ha compartido mucho, no sólo la cama, sino vivencias que marcan la juventud de cualquier persona.

Tampoco es que se diera por vencido, pero es lógico, no se puede tener algo que jamás ha sido nuestro; además, no es que tuviera que verlo como algo que lo destruyera, él podría encontrar a alguien, no podía aferrarse a Tony, él no sería tan imbécil como Michelle, él sí sabría entender sus límites, así que, como dice la frase: "Si realmente lo amas, déjalo ir". Está dispuesto a hacerlo, pues no tiene caso retener a alguien contra su voluntad y de cierta forma puede entender a la chica, ahora se da cuenta lo que ella sintió al ver perder a la persona que más quiere, porque así sucedió, a pesar de su negligencia al dejarlo abandonado, es claro que no estaba preparada para enfrentar algo así, pero nadie lo está, nadie puede determinar qué hacer en una situación similar.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó con menos ganas, pensando en lo lindo que fue tener, al menos por un tiempo, a un chico tan increíble como Tony, pues conoció un lado de él que nadie más podrá conocer, un lado sensible, uno que le hizo pensar que tiene un corazón tan grande como el de cualquiera, sólo que amurallado y difícil de penetrar, al menos para alguien que no lo conoce, pues él tuvo la oportunidad de llegar al lugar más recóndito, más íntimo y más hermoso de todo ese corazón.

-Que idiota. –se dijo a sí mismo. –Por un beso. –entonces empezó a pensar en la razón de la situación, pues fueron dos besos lo que los llevó a huir de ellos mismos, no es que fuera gran cosa, pero cualquiera que no ha amado desdeñaría la situación, pues para ellos es algo trascendental, algo que hiere y que sin duda puede dejar claras las cosas. Vamos, que por muchos días y semanas se dijeron todo, incluso cuánto se amaban (o al menos él sigue amando), así que, de pronto ver a esa persona a la que le abriste tu alma y tu corazón besando a otra, es obvio que te dolerá, que te sentirás traicionado y que te costará superar. Maxxie podría hacerlo, superarlo, pero ante él se erige una pared de dimensiones extraordinarias, pues la realidad de Tony ha regresado y no puede ir contra ella, ni tampoco contra la mujer, Michelle tiene más posibilidades que él.

-Fue lindo mientras duró. –se dijo, esta vez con un aire de resignación, de aceptación y de no más mortificación, pues todo tiene su límite y nadie puede ir contra la voluntad de alguien más; ni siquiera Dios lo hace, aunque suene absurdo que de pronto de acuerde de Dios, cuando no lo ha hecho muy seguido en otras ocasiones. Decidió entonces detenerse, pues ya empezaba a subir por la calle y a esa altura se podía apreciar el amanecer, de hecho los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a iluminar el firmamento, fue hermoso ver un nuevo día, aunque dentro de él algo empezaba a resquebrajarse, pues tal vez todo volvería a cambiar de nuevo.

-o-

No encontró sentido al beso que Michelle le daba, de hecho lo sintió insípido y continuar con él no tenía mayor sentido, se separó de la mujer y trató de quitársela de encima, aunque ella se opuso intentando de nuevo acercarse, casi como si creyera que Tony sólo quería respirar. Hizo a un lado su rostro para que se diera cuenta de su evidente rechazo, lo que produjo conmoción en ella, una que provocó que se quitara de encima y le mirara con suma preocupación. Un dolor ligero en la cabeza del chico Stonem le obligó a llevarse las manos a la cien y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, pues su mente pareció componerse a sí misma pero no de una manera suave.

-Tony, ¿qué pasa? –Michelle se mostró preocupada, pues presintió que tal vez ella es la principal causa por la que ahora mismo el chico está sufriendo, aunque lo cierto es que lo que más la tiene preocupada es la actitud que tendrá a partir de ahora.

-Mi cabeza… -murmuró, acomodándose en el asiento y tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Fueron escasos momentos, que por fortuna Michelle supo respetar, para que volviera a la realidad de su vida y entendiera todo lo que ha pasado, recordó el último momento antes del accidente y la situación que en ese momento le hacía sentirse tan devastado, tan temeroso y sumamente conmocionado. –Creo… creo que recuerdo todo. –levantó la mirada y encaró a Michelle, quien de alguna forma se sintió emocionada por al fin tener a su Tony de vuelta.

-Has regresado a mi… -habló la chica, sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose de nuevo con la intención de abrazarlo, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo las manos de Tony la detuvieron de sus antebrazos; todo hubiese quedado en una confusión o error, pero los ojos del chico demostraron algo que ella no pudo prever, ni siquiera imaginar.

-Sí, he recordado lo que realmente ha pasado. –empezó a decir. –Recuerdo que tuvimos una discusión la noche que fui atropellado, recuerdo cómo nos gritamos, cómo revelé mis sentimientos por Maxxie y cómo amenazaste con vengarte. –se hizo hacia atrás y salió del auto con agilidad, aunque la chica no se quedó atrás y lo siguió, mostrándose entonces muy molesta y dispuesta a decir lo que sea con tal de engañar a Tony.

-No, no, te equivocas cariño, no sucedió así. –puso el rostro más hipócrita que pudo y se entrelazó las manos como si pidiera perdón. –Creo que no has recordado bien, tu mente ha sido manipulada, Maxxie te ha engañado, ha usado sus mañas para hacerte creer que yo soy la mala, pero no es así, yo te amo. –lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero aún no caían. Tony la miró con despreció, casi como si no la reconociera.

-No puedo creer que llegues a esto Michelle. –empezó a decir. -¿Es que crees que he olvidado lo que sucedió estos meses? –preguntó, mostrándose más seguro que nunca. –Mi amor por Maxxie no es ficticio, no es algo nuevo y tampoco es algo que dejaré ir. –dentro de él empezó a formarse cierto rencor. –Recuerdo todo perfectamente. –se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos. –Recuerdo cuando me confesaste que te habías revolcado con Sid, el pobre Sid, mi mejor amigo y mi más grande traidor. –sonrió con ira, esa sonrisa tan conocida en él en casi toda la ciudad, entre todos sus amigos y entre los que no lo son.

-¡Cállate! –entonces fue que la chica sacó su odio y le miró con desprecio. -¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto? Tú que tantas veces me engañaste. –el corazón de Michelle empezó a latir con mucha fuerza. –Me humillaste más veces que nadie en la vida, te aprovechaste de mí, de mis debilidades, de mi amor por ti. –fue en ese momento que Tony comprendió. Ahora las cosas tenían más sentido, él fue la razón por la que Michelle se obsesionó y trató de hacerlo infeliz, de obligarlo a estar con ella para que de algún modo pagara todo el daño que le hubo hecho.

-Lo sé. –habló luego de unos momentos, cuando vio que las lágrimas de Michelle escurrían por sus mejillas. –Y te pedí perdón aquella ocasión. –afirmó, dejando claro que nada se le está pasando. –Por eso decidí terminar nuestra relación, porque entendí que no había más amor por ti y ni siquiera de tu parte. –se seguridad conmocionó a la chica. –Quise dejarlo por la paz, incluso te sugerí hacer una vida con Sid, él está más enamorado de ti de lo que puedas imaginar. –de algún modo las enseñanzas de Maxxie salieron a relucir, pues no está cometiendo los errores que cometió en aquella ocasión, esta vez la bondad que el rubio le ha enseñado salió a relucir.

-Estás equivocado. –continuó, tragándose saliva y coraje al mismo tiempo. –Arruinaste muchas cosas en mí y no estoy dispuesta a perdonarte. –aquello empezó a verse como la última vez que discutieron de esa forma. –No dejaré que seas feliz, ni con Maxxie ni con nadie… no tienes derecho a serlo. –esas palabras crearon mucha preocupación en Tony, pues, a pesar de que ahora está arrepentido de todo el daño que le hizo a la chica, sabe que si no consigue que le perdone, no encontrará la paz que tanto necesita.

-Michelle… -su voz entonces cambió a una más tenue. –No es justo que sigas haciéndote daño, bastante nos hemos hecho mutuamente como para seguir por este camino, debemos detenernos. –habló con tranquilidad. -¿Tú los has planeado, no? –la pregunta hizo la que chica lo mirara con intriga. –El chico con el que se besaba Maxxie, tú lo llevaste a propósito. –la afirmación de Tony no sorprendió a Michelle, quien lo aceptó con su silencio. –Es algo que yo haría. –agregó, caminando a la orilla del muelle y observando cómo el sol casi estaba por salir.

-Lo volvería a hacer. –la indiferencia de Michelle hacia el sufrimiento que ha provocado al rubio fue algo que conmocionó aún más a Tony, pues empezó a sentirse culpable por todo lo que le ha sucedido a él también. –Nunca comprenderás todo lo que tengo aquí dentro. –señaló su corazón. Esto fue suficiente para que el chico se acercara a ella de nuevo y la tomara de los hombros, su nueva actitud le hacía ver con tanta claridad, que las palabras saldrían prácticamente por sí solas.

-Estoy dispuesto a corregir lo que he hecho mal contigo. –en un giro inesperado de circunstancias y algo que nadie se pudiera esperar, Tony se hincó delante de la chica. –Perdóname, jamás fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño. –esas palabras fueron ciertas, pues en su mente no concebía el grado de dolor que le provocaba con sus acciones. Michelle le miró con lentitud, pero luego regresó su vista al frente y las lágrimas se desbordaron como nunca, lloró como nunca antes.

-Vete Tony, vete. –sus palabras fueron acompañadas con los primeros rayos de sol, pero se quedó estática, cual estatua recibiendo la luz, casi como si algo nuevo surgiera luego de la oscuridad, ni siquiera el frío de la mañana perturbó sus nuevos sentimientos. Tony se puso de pie y la miró por unos momentos, luego de ello se alejó y caminó rumbo a la salida del puerto, dejando a la chica no porque no quisiera pedirle más disculpas, sino porque ella le pidió que lo hiciera y, de alguna manera, esa fue la reacción precisa.

-o-

Maxxie, luego de varios minutos de estar pensando se decidió a regresar a su casa, la noche había sido más larga de lo que hubiera imaginado y aunque en su mente jamás estuvo perder a Tony, es claro que nadie tiene control sobre el destino, o al menos así lo cree ahora. Dio la espalda al sol y empezó a caminar, su paso fue lento pero seguro. Ahora todo seguiría siendo como antes o tal vez no, quizá ahora tendría un dulce recuerdo de Tony, uno que le acompañaría por muchos años y tal vez algún día le cuente a alguien que valió la pena y que lo volvería a repetir con tal de gozar un tiempo del más grande amor de su vida.

Es claro que nadie tiene el control de nada, ni siquiera de su propia existencia, quizá lo tenga sobre sus decisiones, pero nadie sabe hacia dónde nos llevaran, el rumbo que tomará cuando las cosas marchen mal o bien según el caso; Maxxie siempre ha sido maduro, ha sabido superar muchas cosas, incluso la discriminación de quienes le rodean, y ha salido victorioso, pues no se da por vencido con facilidad, a menos que no vea mayor solución que la de dejar ir las cosas, como ahora. De pronto algo le hace detenerse en seco, un ruido que conoce, una voz familiar, alguien llamándole por su nombre; pero no lo cree, no tiene tanta suerte, así que continúa sus pasos, no deseando mirar atrás, pues sabe que si lo hace se encontrará con una gran decepción.

-No me has esperado. –vuelve a decir Tony, hablando un poco más fuerte y esperando que esta vez el rubio voltee. Su primera idea fue ir corriendo hasta la casa del rubio, donde podría afirmar que se encontraría, pero su sorpresa y júbilo se desbordó al verlo de espaldas caminando lentamente, como un fantasma que desea ser alcanzado por su destino. –El muelle sería nuestro lugar, ese que nos haría superar cualquier problema. –Maxxie se detuvo por segunda vez y esta vez se dispuso a voltear, para Tony fue el momento más esperado, pues entonces le vería el rostro, casi como si estuviera por decirle por primera vez cuánto lo ama.

El rubio se giró con lentitud, siendo cegado en primer momento por los rayos del sol que ya alcanzaban un punto más alto, frente a él, la imagen de Tony se hizo presente y la sonrisa que le dedicó fue de ensueño; su mente no parecía creerlo, pero su corazón la desmentía, éste le afirmaba que sí, que es Tony quien se encuentra delante de él, esperando a que se lance a sus brazos. No lo pensó un segundo más y con una fe renovada se lanzó a los brazos de su amante, aunque fue hasta que lo tocó y que recibió un abrazo también que supo que no se equivocaba. Fue un momento por completo trascendental, se quedaron abrazados por tiempo que no contaron, a mitad de la calle, con la luz del sol iluminándoles cada vez más y el día volviéndose más claro.

-Creí que te había perdido. –Empezó a decir, pero sin separarse, aferrándose al cuerpo de Tony como si pensara que lo perdería en cualquier segundo, aunque es seguro que no pasará. –Te amo Tony. –soltó sin más, deseando que ese momento perdurara en su memoria y que nada los perturbara nuevamente.

-Tanto como yo a ti, te amo. –respondió el otro, sonriendo un poco y separándose sólo para tener el espacio y besarle con dulzura, con renovada suavidad. Se volvieron a abrazar, logrando crear una escena digna de contarse en una historia de amor, una simple, sencilla y quizá llana, pero que tuviera lo más importante, un sentimiento verdadero. Tony abrió los ojos luego de unos momentos, notando hasta ese momento como todos sus amigos se encontraban observándoles, de hecho, hasta pudo ver la risa boba de Anwar, que lejos de parecer incómodo, se veía más feliz que nunca, ni siquiera Jal tenía rostro de mala leche. No. todo se veía perfecto.

**FIN**


End file.
